Vuelve a mi vida
by carla chechu neli
Summary: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?
1. Chapter 1

**VUELVE A MI VIDA.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**Edward Pov:**

Hoy es uno de esos días oscuros en mi vida, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido, deje ir a la mujer que amaba por no quererla escuchar, no le creí y la aborrecí, lo peor es que no solo la deje en la calle a ella sino también a mi hijo.

Sí mi Isabela, mi Bella estaba embarazada pero por tonto no creí en su palabra, que ese bebé en camino era mío.

Admití que era de su amante o de quien yo pensé que era su amante, me engañaron, me hicieron creer que el amor de mi vida me había traicionado, yo cegado por el odio que sentí en ese momento tome las peores decisiones y la eche de mi vida, ahora que descubrí que todo era mentira me arrepiento.

Estoy desesperado por encontrarla, a ella y a mi pequeño o pequeña, quiero abrazarla, besarla y pedirle que me perdone por no confiar en ella, por no ver la farsa que armaron ante mis ojos.

Decirle que todo iba a ser mejor y que yo la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tener a mi hijo en mis brazos, mimarlo y darle todo lo que no pude, por mi culpa, en todo este tiempo.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde aquel nefasto día, el día en que la aparte de mi vida, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, yo la humille, frente a mi familia y la suya.

Mis padres y hermanos la trataron como la peor basura, sus padres la sacaron de su casa por llevar a un bastardo en su vientre.

Si tan solo hubiese podido ver con claridad, desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar mi error.

He contratado a los mejores investigadores para que la encuentren y la traigan a mí de nuevo.

Estoy dispuesto a recuperarla a si sea lo último que haga, se que va a costar pero lo voy a lograr.

Nunca deje de amarla y se lo voy a demostrar.

En este momento solo tengo presente en mi mente aquel momento en que todo esto comenzó, el momento en que esas personas manipuladoras irrumpieron en nuestras vidas y la arruinaron.

Pero como que me llamo Edward Anthony Maesen Cullen no voy a descansar hasta que paguen por ello y recuperar a mi familia, mi hijo y mi mujer, mi hermosa Bella.

**Hola! Bueno este inicio es cortito porque quería ver si la historia tiene aceptación o no. Quiero aclarar que no es dramática, son solo situaciones a resolver y que no va a ser triste, si tendrá sus momentos de lágrimas pero no será siempre.**

**Perdonen si se me escaparon errores de ortografía.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia y si es así ya subiré el primer capítulo. Los capítulos son más largos, por supuesto. Y bueno sin más que decir.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER. **


	2. Chapter 2

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 1.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**.**

**Edward pov:**

INICIO FLASHBACK.

Estaba trabajando en la empresa de mi padre, me encontraba entusiasmado, faltaban dos semanas y me casaría con Isabella Swan. La única mujer a la que he amado, ella es tan perfecta, es hermosa, tiene una sencillez que me deja más enamorado cada día.

Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria de Seattle , yo tenía 17 años y ellas solo era un niña de 14, pero sin dudas era muy madura para su edad, nos hicimos amigos al instante, después de dos años de amistad la invite a salir, desde ese día todo fue perfecto, fuimos novios por cinco años y le pedí que se casara conmigo, fue apresurado, es muy raro que una persona con solo 24 años quiera casarse pero yo sabía que ella era la indicada, pusimos la fecha para un año después del compromiso.

Mis padres lo tomaron muy bien, ellos la amaban. Esme, mi madre, la veía como a una hija más y mi padre Carlisle le tenía un cariño muy grande.

Mis hermanos desde ese momento se pusieron a planear mi despedida de soltero, con la advertencia de Bella por supuesto, Emmet mi hermano mayor quería strippers y toda la cosa, aunque su esposa no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello, Rosalie Hale era muy celosa de su "oso" como le decía, en cambio mi hermano menor Jasper quería hacer algo más tranquilo porque sabía que tendría problemas con su novia Alice Brandon y con mi Isabella.

Los padres de Bella, Charlie y René Swan no lo tomaron muy bien en un principio, creían que con 21 años su hija era muy joven para contraer matrimonio y que tenía toda una etapa que pasar antes de eso, pero como siempre la futura señora Cullen convenció a sus padres de que ella estaba segura con su decisión y yo les jure que haría a su hija la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ellos me hicieron prometer que cuidaría de su pequeña y que la respetaría siempre, y por supuesto como una familia de muchas tradiciones y creencias que la respetaría hasta la noche de bodas.

Esa fue la primera promesa que no cumplí, Bella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera vez seis meses antes de que fuera mi esposa, se que deberíamos haber esperado, pero si mis suegros no se enteraban no le veía el problema, ella se entrego a mí y me dio un regalo preciado, su virginidad, mis padres siempre me inculcaron valores y yo sabía que lo que Isabella me había otorgado sin duda era un privilegio, un símbolo de amor que siempre atesoraría.

Después de eso solo tuvimos relaciones un par de veces más, la última fue a dos meses de la boda, ese día ambos nos habíamos sucumbido en la pasión sin que nada mas importara.

A un mes de mi casamiento mi vida se empezó a convertir en un caos, en la empresa faltaba dinero, no es que nos hiciera algún daño pero nadie nos robaba a nosotros, Cullen era un apellido al que se debía respetar, asique me puse a investigar las inversiones que estábamos habiendo, las entradas y salidas de dinero.

A los pocos días Irina Denali, hija de Carmen y Eleazar Denali, uno de los socios de mi padre, vino con una cara que era ilegible, ella era una gran amiga mía, habíamos crecido juntos , era como la hermana que no tenia.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo- dijo la rubia al entrar a la oficina.

-Claro Irina pasa ¿qué sucede porque tienes esa cara?- le pregunte.

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero- dio un suspiro y prosiguió - Bella te engaña.

-¿Qué?

-Si Edward ella te es infiel.

-¿De qué estás hablando Irina?

-Mira- dijo y me tendió unas fotografías que había tomado, era ella, mi novia entrando a un motel de cuarta y luego un tipo alto, morocho de pelo corto al que reconocí como Sam Uley un ex compañero de Bella del instituto. No podía ser.

-Debe de ser un error Irina.

-No lo es, ve y encara a Sam, el te lo dirá. Ellos tienes una aventura, ella te ha estado engañando Edward.

No pude oír mas, solo tome mi saco y salí disparado al ascensor, luego me dirigí hacia mi auto y tome camino hacia la casa de este tipejo, no podía ser verdad, Bella nunca me haría algo así, ella no, ella me ama. Somos el uno para el otro, ella se entrego por primera vez a mí.

Cuando aparque fuera de la vivienda de este Sam toque la puerta, cuando lo vi, lo tome del cuello y lo estampe con toda mi fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Dime! ¿Es cierto?- pregunte lleno de ira.

-Suéltame, no puedes entrar aquí sin mi permiso- me contesto el idiota.

-Más te vale que me respondas, ¿tú y Bella son amantes?

-¡A ti que te importa!

-Me importa porque ella es mi mujer-mi ira iba aumentando.

-Pues tu mujer no cree que seas su hombre, y ella y yo no tenemos nada más que sexo porque se ve que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerla.

-Maldito infeliz- empecé a golpearlo en la cara, el idiota trataba de defenderse pero no podía, en eso apareció Jacob Black un amigo mío y de Bella.

-Edward para- me pedía Jacob mientras me apartaba de Sam

-Suéltame Jacob este desgraciado merece que le rompa la cara.

-¿Por qué?- decía Uley - porque me acosté con tu mujer, porfavor si no eres nadie, más bien nada, te hace falta mucho para tener a una mujer satisfecha. Solo puedes comprar cosas pero te hace falta algo más para complacer bien a una mujer.

-Canalla te voy a matar- dije mientras trataba de volver a golpearlo.

-Edward basta vámonos- me empujaba hacia la salida mi amigo- camina vamos.

Al salir de la casa de este imbécil estaba hirviendo de rabia, tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, subí a mi auto ignorando los llamados de Jacob y me fui para la empresa.

Al llegar estaba muy furioso, Kate la hermana de Irina, quien me estaba ayudando con las investigaciones se acerco a mí.

-Edward se que no es un buen momento pero tengo pésimas noticias.

-Ahora no Kate.

-Es sobre el dinero que ha desaparecido. Encontré la cuenta bancaria a dónde fue trasferido.

- ¿y bien?- pregunte, al fin sabría quien había estado robando a mi familia.

- Míralo tú mismo- dijo y me dio una carpeta con archivos.

No, me negaba a creerlo, estaba a nombre de Marie Swan, no podía ser, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Edward se que es extraño pero los números concuerdan y llame a este banco para que me dieran datos del dueño de esta cuenta y me describieron a un chica como Bella, no solo eso, su firma esta en todos los registros de traslado de dinero. Ella es quién te ha estado robando.

Simplemente me quede callado, Kate decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Edward estas bien?

-Vete Kate por favor, no quiero agarrármelas contigo.

Ella salió de mi oficina dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, Bella nunca habría sido capaz de hacerme algo así, ella no.

Ya no quería estar más en este sitio, solo quería ir a casa y enfrentarme a la verdad, a ella.

Trate de hacer lo más largo posible el camino a casa, al llegar ella estaba ahí, la podía ver atreves de la ventana, porqué me hizo algo así, no entendía.

Si mas baje de mi Volvo y entre a mi casa, al escucharme ella se acerco y me abrazo con fuerzas, yo no le devolví el abrazo.

-Edward amor tengo una noticia- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?-le dije de forma fría y seca.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo cargada de alegría.

Ahí explote, siempre nos habíamos cuidado por lo menos yo sí, entonces si era cierto lo de su embarazo ese hijo era de… Sam Uley.

-Isabella, toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa- le dije de forma fría.

-Amor que estas…. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Toma tus cosas y lárgate ahora!, eres una escoria, una puta barata que me engaño maldita infeliz. No eres más que una zorra que se hacia la inocente para tener una vida de lujos pero sabes que ya no puedes jugar más conmigo, no puedes mentirme más porque al fin todo salió a la luz- le grite.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la que no sabes ya sé todo – la tome fuerte del brazo y sin nada más que lo que tenia puesto la arrastra hacia afuera de mi vivienda. La empuje y cayó sobre la vereda.

-Eres una mierda, lamento el día en que te conocí y ni te atrevas a decir que esa cosa- dije señalando a su vientre- ese bastardo que llevas ahí es mío, lárgate.

Después de eso solo escuche sus gritos, la escuche llorar desesperadamente mientras me pedía que le abriera y le explicara qué pasaba. Que la escuchara un segundo.

Yo simplemente me dirigí al piso de arriba y llame a mi familia, los necesitaba más que nunca. Salí hacia la casa de mis padres ignorando a Bella.

Al llegar solo abrace a mi mamá como nunca lo había hecho, y llore, solo llore.

Al pasar las horas logre contarles todo lo que había ocurrido. Ellos no lo podían creer pero al tener y mostrarles pruebas ellos se pusieron como locos, mis hermanos querían que la denunciara y la metiera presa por robarme dinero, no solo a mi sino a ellos, yo les dije que no y ahí les conté del embarazo.

Después de eso todo fue una ola de insultos y desprecios hacia ella.

Al pasar los días supe que mi padre había enfrentado a Charlie y René diciéndoles todo y lo último que supe de Bella fue que sus padres la habían echado. Después de eso nunca más supe nada de ella.

Algo en mi murió ese día, después mi vida se convirtió en un porquería, derrochaba dinero y me acostaba con cualquier mujer que se me cruzara en el camino.

Mi familia quería guiarme a un buen camino pero yo solo los alejaba, quería sacar toda la mierda que tenia dentro.

Después de unos meses empecé a salir con Irina, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, sentí que ella era la única en la que podía confiar, la única a la que podía llegar a querer de verdad, pero no amar, jamás amaría de nuevo.

Al pasar un año y medio, yo estaba teniendo solo relaciones con Irina, no éramos una pareja pero si éramos exclusivos.

Un día recibí un mensaje de Tanya Denali la hermana menor de Kate e Irina diciéndome que tenía que verme urgente y que por favor no dijera nada a nadie.

Estañado acepte en encuentro.

-Edward- me saludo al entrar a una cafetería.

-Tanya ¿cómo has estado?

-No hay tiempo de formalidades Edward, tengo que decirte algo, no puedo seguir siendo parte de esto.

-¿De qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-De este engaño, Edward sé que me odiaras cuando te diga esto pero no puedo seguir así, esto me está matando, y no quiero, no puedo hacer esto más.

-Haber Tanya explícate mejor, no entiendo.

-Mis padres están en banca rota desde hace mucho tiempo- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué…?- le iba a preguntar pero no me dejo continuar.

-Déjame hablar Edward no me interrumpas porque no sé si seré capaz de continuar. Ellos están con terribles problemas financieros, mis hermanas y yo no queríamos quedar sin nada, en la miseria, necesitábamos algo que sustentara nuestro estilo de vida, mi padre nos dijo que todo se solucionaría pero con mis hermanas decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto- Tanya quedo en silencio por un segundo y tras un suspiro me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Irina, Kate y yo te mentimos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte porque no entendía nada.

-Bella jamás te engaño. Todo fue una farsa armada por Irina y Kate, todo. El dinero robado, las cuentas bancarias y el traslado del dinero, todo lo hicimos nosotras.

-Me tengo que ir- dije levantándome porque no quería escucharla. Estaba aturdido ante semejante confesión.

-Espera porfavor, nosotros queríamos que te separaras de Bella así Irina tendría algo contigo, y ayudarías a mis padres a que se recuperasen. Se suponía que nadie saldría herido.

-Nadie saldría herido, ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

-Lo siento tanto, jamás pensé en las consecuencia, todo fue armado, también le pagamos a Sam Uley para que te mintiera y te hiciera creer que Isabella estaba teniendo un idilio con él. Edward juro que me arrepiento de todo esto. Nunca, nunca quise seguir con esto pero hable demasiado tarde.

No pude seguir escuchándola, mi mente solo estaba en una cosa…Bella, mi Bella llorando, ella diciéndome que estaba embarazada, si Sam y ella no… el bebé era…

-Bella estaba embarazada pero yo siempre me cuide- solté de repente.

-Eso también tiene una explicación.

-¿Cuál?- cuestione atónito.

-Irina trato de seducirte más de una vez y ella pincho tus preservativos para ver si podía quedar embarazada y atarte a ella. Pero algo salió mal y tu usaste esos con Bella y…

No pude mas, me di vuelta para salir de ese lugar pero antes volví a dirigirme a Tanya.

-Te juro por lo más sagrado que tu y todos ustedes me las van a pagar.

-Lo siento tanto Edward- me decía con lágrimas.

-Esto no va a quedar así- y salí hacia mi empresa.

Al llegar le grite enfrente de todos a Kate e Irina. Las hice echar por seguridad sin antes decirles que sabía todo lo que habían echo y que me las pagarían.

Mire por la ventana y me sentí destrozado.

Ese mismo día empecé una larga búsqueda de mi Bella y mi hijo. Dios que estúpido, yo los eche, ella estaba sola.

No sabía si estaba bien, si tenía un techo para ella y mi hijo.

Mi familia al enterarse se sintieron destruidos, el dolor que sentíamos era horrible, solo queríamos encontrarla.

Carlisle contrato a los mejores investigados, yo a otros, Esme solo quería hallar a su hija del corazón y su nieto, mi hijo, era padre y había despreciado a un ser inocente, no había querido oír a Bella.

Al pasar el tiempo era cada vez más difícil seguir. ¿Donde estas mi amor? Me preguntaba todos los días.

Mis hermanos se encargaron de tomar el asunto Denali en sus manos, yo no quería saber nada solo quería hallar a bella y mi hijo. Sabía que el existía y no conocía si era un nene o nena.

Tenía un pequeño campeón o una princesita.

En casa, mientras se realizaba la búsqueda, Alice y Rosalie condicionaban un cuarto para mi hijo. Tuvo que ser con colores neutro, me sentía fatal al no saber que era mi hijo, una princesita, un campeón.

Solo quería encontrarlos y traerlos a donde pertenecían, a casa.

Darles todo mi amor, redimirme con Bella y demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba.

Sus padres también la buscaban, Charlie casi me mata al enterarse de la verdad pero yo lo detuve cuando les dije que ellos también habían fallado con su hija, no fui el único que cometió un error. Todos nosotros estábamos mal y ella, solo fue víctima en todo esto.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Un toque en la puerta de mi oficina me saco de mis recuerdos, me sequé las lagrimas de mi rostro y solo dije "adelante".

-Señor tengo noticias-me dijo Erick mi investigador.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunte con anhelo y esperanza.

-La he encontrado - en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

**¡Hola!**

**Quería agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron un follow o favorite.**

**También a las que dejaron comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y decirles que el próximo será POV BELLA.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, trato de corregirlos pero se me pasan.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 2.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**.**

Bella Pov:

"Eres una escoria, una puta barata que me engaño maldita infeliz. No eres más que una zorra que se hacia la inocente para tener una vida de lujos", esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, como podía ser que luego de casi cuatro años aun no podía olvidarlas, olvidarlo a él, dejar toda mi vida pasada atrás y mirar hacia adelante.

Supongo que era porque aun no había cerrado una parte de mi pasado, sin dudas esas palabras marcaron algo en mí, pero lo que más me duele hoy en día es el ultimo recuerdo que guardo de Edward Cullen, su mirada cargada de odio, rencor y diciéndome "ni te atrevas a decir que esa cosa- dijo señalando a mi vientre- ese bastardo que llevas ahí es mío" sin duda alguna eso fue lo que más me dolió de todo lo que paso aquella vez.

Aun más del hecho de que mis padres me aborrecieran y me dejaran sola.

INICIO FLASHBACK

Me dirigí a mi casa llorando, desconcertada y muy dolida, no entendía que había pasado, mi amor me decía que era una puta, que quería dinero, lujos, no entiendo nada, diciéndole bastardo a nuestro hijo.

Que fue lo que paso, tal vez era demasiado pronto para ser padres o capas él no quería aun formar una familia, pero por qué reacciono así.

Al llegar a mi casa en la puerta estaba una pequeña maleta, era mía y mi mamá y papá esperándome, al verme me miraron de una forma rara, nunca antes los había visto verme así, ¿qué está pasando?

-Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí- dijo mi padre.

-Papá ¿qué dices?- pregunte.

-Yo te crie diferente, yo te eduque para que te hicieras respetar, te di valores morales y tu, tu solo te trasformaste en una interesada y mentirosa mujer, eres una vergüenza- dijo dándose vuelta y entrando a casa.

-Mamá que dice no entie…- René no me dejo terminar de hablar.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, para mí ya no eres mi hija, no eres nadie, no quiero verte nunca más, ni a ti ni a esa cosa que llevas dentro.

Luego de eso solo pude llorar, porque me trataban así, que había hecho, porque nadie me decía.

Seguí llorando, dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

Luego, aceptando que mis padres no abrirían la puerta y me explicarían que es lo que sucedía tome mi maleta y me aleje, me fui hasta un parque cerca del que hasta hace unas horas era mi hogar.

Me senté en una banca y vi lo que había dentro de la valija, un par de pantalones, unos buzos de abrigo, zapatillas y nada más, no tenía nada más.

Toque mis bolsillos y saque unos pocos billetes, me fui hasta la estación de autobús, vi un pequeño mapa del estado de Washington y compre un pasaje a Port Ángeles, no sabía donde quedaba ni a que distancia estaba, solo quería alejarme de aquí.

Aborde el autobús dejando atrás mi hogar, mi familia, todo.

Aun pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y me dolía el no saber porque, Edward y su rechazo, mis padres y su odio, solo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué?

Tenía 21 años y estaba embarazada, yendo a un lugar donde no tenía nada. Huyendo de otro lugar donde ya no me quedaba nada, ni nadie.

Estaba sola.

No sola no, tenía a mi hijo, un pequeño bebé en camino. Seque mis lagrimas y levante mi vista, debía salir adelante de todo esto, solo por él, mi bebé haría que todo valiera la pena.

Estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo a lo desconocido, no tenía nadie que me guiara.

Pasaron más de dos horas y llegue a destino baje con mi pequeña maleta en mano, desconcertada, mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, a donde ir.

¿Donde dormiría esta noche?, ¿qué comería?, no sabía. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido de Seattle, actué por un impulso guiado por un momento de dolor pero que más podía hacer, todos me dejaron de lado, mis padres, Edward. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

Empecé a caminar hasta llegar a una banca, me senté y di un fuerte suspiro.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

FIN FLASHBACK

-Bella, Bella – un llamado me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si? – dije tratando de volver a la realidad.

- ¿En dónde estabas hija?- me dijo Ian.

- En el pasado papá-le respondí.

-Pues trata de quedarte aquí, en el presente, además ya son casi las doce, el jardín maternal va a cerrar en media hora.

-Sí, se me paso el tiempo volando, me voy ahora, adiós- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- te amo.

Salí de la cafetería en donde trabajaba para dirigirme al jardín maternal.

Que haría sin Ian y Brad, ellos dos me salvaron la vida.

Ian y Brad Mays, dos hombres que convivían en pareja desde hace muchos años, tiene 56 y 54 años. Son mis padres del corazón, tanto así que me cambie mi apellido, pase de ser Isabella Marie Swan a ser Isabella Mays, su hija, ellos me dieron amor y protección en el momento más duro de mi vida, me dieron seguridad y una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.

INICIO FLASHBACK

Luego de caminar tanto estaba empezando a oscurecer, mi estomago rugía de hambre y no tenía el dinero suficiente para compara comida.

Un aroma delicioso llamo mi atención, provenía de una cafetería en la esquina, no pude más y entre al lugar.

Era una cafetería común y corriente, muy grande y de colores muy vivos, este lugar emanaba felicidad, me acerque a la barra esperando que alguien se compadeciera de mí y me invitara aunque sea a un café.

Esto era humillante, jamás lo hubiese permitido pero en la situación en la que me encontraba mi orgullo ya no importaba.

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo educadamente un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente- ¿desea ordenar algo?

-Bueno yo… mire yo quisiera saber si usted no tiene algún puesto de trabajo.

El hombre me miro extrañado – no lo siento, pero supongo que no tienes como pagar si quisieras consumir algo ¿no?

-No señor.

-Dime Ian, Ian Mays un gusto- se presento tendiéndome su mano.

-Bella, Isabella Swan, y no, no tengo como pagarle, pero podría lavar los platos si quiere para pagar un café, porfavor.

-Claro que no- en ese momento estaba a punto de llorar- la casa invita.

-¿Qué? En una situación normal no aceptaría algo regalado- le dije apenada.

-Pero supongo que esta no es una situación normal ¿no? mira te propongo algo, yo te traigo un café con unas media lunas y tú me cuentas que pasa o que es lo que provoca que esos hermosos ojos chocolates estén tan tristes.

-Claro señor, digo Ian.

-Bien enseguida vengo- y se alejo a la barra.

En otras circunstancias nunca hubieses hablado con un extraño, no hubiese aceptado nada gratuitamente, pero como él dijo, esto no era una situación normal. Y no sabría si alguien más tendría un poco de piedad o lastima y me daría algo gratis.

El señor Ian fue muy amable, me dio una gran taza de chocolate caliente, me dijo que en mi estado no era bueno consumir cafeína, yo le pregunte como se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y él me dijo que a pesar de que mis ojos estuvieran tristes tenían un brillo especial que solo una madre tenía. Me sorprendió.

Le conté toda la historia de lo sucedido el día de hoy, no podía entender como el menos de veinticuatro horas había perdido toda mi vida, a la gente que mas amaba, todo.

Ian me escucho y me abrazo fuerte, me dijo que todo se solucionaría, yo lo dudaba.

Al caer la noche un pequeño miedo entro en mi, ¿donde pasaría la noche? cuando me iba a ir el señor Mays me dijo que podría ir a su casa, que no podía permitir que durmiera en la calle, al principio dude pero termino convenciéndome diciéndome lo arriesgado que era no solo para mí sino para mi hijo.

Mi hijo, ahí fue que caí en la cuenta de que de ahora en mas tenía que cuidar aun ser inocente y débil, seria mamá , debía dejar de estar mal y salir adelante por él, por nadie más , ni siquiera por mí, solo por él.

Acepte y nos fuimos a su casa, ahí conocí a Brad Mays, su esposo, eran una pareja homosexual que habían estado juntos desde los 15 años, en un punto de su historia empecé a creer nuevamente en que quizás dos personas si pudiesen amarse eternamente. Las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo al prensar en que yo no correría con la misma suerte con Edward.

Esa noche me quede ahí, si saber que no me volvería a ir.

Ellos me dijeron que me quedara, me dieron un techo y mucho amor, les pedí si podía trabajar en la cafetería y resignados aceptaron.

El tiempo pasó, mi embarazo avanzaba y yo trataba de superar mi pasado.

Ya con siete meses de embarazo, pensé en el futuro que podría darle a mi hijo, tenía mucho miedo de no ser una buena madre para él.

Tanto así que les dije a los señores Mays que quería darlo en adopción y que deseaba que ellos lo adoptaran, con mucha alegría por mi idea ellos dijeron que les fascinaría ser sus padres pero que no podían aceptarlo, que yo era su mamá y debía estar con mi bebé.

Me hicieron ver que nunca me perdonaría dejar a mi hijo, que no podría vivir con ello, me dijeron que ellos siempre estarían para mí y mi pequeño y que serian como sus abuelos.

Casi a los nueve meses de embarazo, me dijeron si yo les haría el honor de ser su hija, fue ahí cuando me cambie mi apellido y pase a ser la hija de Ian y Brad Mays. Mi bebé llevaría su apellido también.

A los pocos días, la felicidad que creí que nunca volvería a tener apareció, fue el día en que mi vida dio un giro total, me convertí en mamá.

Sabía que sería difícil pero valía la pena y con mis papas a mi lado todo estaría bien.

Tenía una nueva vida, una nueva familia y toda una vida por delante. A partir de ahora nada sería lo mismo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una sonrisa se estampo en mi rostro al recordar aquel día que cambio mi vida, donde la alegría volvió a mí.

Siempre estaría agradecida con mis papas por darme tanto amor, ellos eran todo para mí.

Estaba esperando en la salida del jardín, mire hacia el cielo y volví a sonreír, había logrado salir adelante, pero no había terminado de superar una parte de mi vida pasada, no sabía porque pero no podía cerrar ese ciclo.

De pronto una vos aterciopelada a mi espalda me dejo paralizada.

-Bella- No podía ser él, no ahora.

Di media vuelta y la realidad me pego como un baño de agua fría.

-Edward- susurre.

**Hola otra vez.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Pov Bella, no puse mucho de la pelea con Edward porque no quería repetir lo mismo dos veces.**

**También como se darán cuenta no aparece aun el hijo de bella, ni se hace mención, eso es porque en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá.**

**Y si Edward no lo tendrá fácil, deberá remar en dulce de leche.**

**Voy a actualizar cada dos días, la universidad me impide hacerlo antes.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me pasan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, que sería el martes a la noche, miércoles temprano mas tardar.**

**Saludos**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 3.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**Edward Pov: **

-La he encontrado - en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde esta donde esta ella y mi hijo?-pregunte desesperado.

-Vive en Port Ángeles, se cambio el nombre hace cuatro años – dijo Erick.

-¿A cuál?- consulte para esconder mi sorpresa ante la noticia de que tenía otro apellido.

-Isabella Mays.

-¿Está casada con ese tal Mays?-un pequeño temor se instalo en mi, ¿se caso con otro?, su esposo habría dado su apellido al bebé también.

-No señor, el apellido es de sus padres adoptivos.

- ¿Y que hay de mi hijo?

- No pude averiguar nada, al cambiarse el apellido he perdido todo registro de ella, es por eso que tarde tanto en encontrarla. Y de su hijo no pude obtener ningún documento, ni ningún dato.

-Bien, deme la dirección exacta en donde vive y retírese, luego lo llamare si necesito algo.

Di media vuelta y vi hacia mi ventana, no espere dos segundos más, tome la dirección que mi investigador me dio, agarre mis llaves y le dije a mi secretaria que suspendiera todos mis compromisos hasta tiempo indefinido y sin decir nada a nadie me fui a Port Ángeles, por mi Bella y nuestro bebé.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, al llegar me dirigí a la casa que era de Bella, toque la puerta varias veces pero nadie me atendió. Cuando me iba a dar por vencido una señora se asomo, era una vecina y me dijo que Isabella no se encontraba, que a esa hora ella estaba camino a un jardín maternal, supuse que ahí estaba nuestro pequeño. Le pedí la dirección y muy amablemente me la dio.

Salí lo más rápido en busca de aquel lugar y la vi, mi hermosa Bella, esperando a que abrieran la puerta, estaba distraída, se veía más linda de lo que recordaba, no espere mas y salí a su encuentro.

Al llegar detrás de ella solo la nombre.

-Bella-dije.

Dio vuelta y susurro mi nombre.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada unos segundos hasta que de pronto la puerta del jardín se abrió y salió una hermosa niña.

-¡MAMI!-grito.

**Bella Pov: **

Mi pequeña Carlie grito a mí y yo la recogí en mis brazos, estaba paralizada. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

Edward estaba mirando a mi hija con cariño y nostalgia. Solo quería que se diera la vuelta y se largara. Por alguna razón no salía palabras de mi boca, solo me aferre mas a mi bebé.

-Bella- volvió a decir, mientras con su mano toco mi hombro. En eso una vocecita me saco de mi estado de shock.

-No toques a mi mami- mi hijo Benjamín, se aproximo a nosotros.

El rostro de Edward cambio totalmente, paso de ser de felicidad a asombro. Yo solo tome la manito de mi hijo y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi automóvil.

-Bella espera- dijo levantando la voz.

Yo me dirigí a mis niños y les dije que no se movieran, volví mi vista a Edward y sin pensarlo dos veces estampe mi mano en su mejilla, tome a mis pequeños y me fui rápido hacia el auto para ir con mis padres.

Por supuesto que al llegar estaba alterada, mis manos temblaban, no entendía que fue lo que había pasado hace minutos atrás.

-¿Hija que tienes?- me pregunto mi papá Brad al verme así.

No le respondí porque mis hijos salieron de mi lado corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo. Ian apareció de la cocina de la cafetería y también abrazo fuerte a mis bebes. Yo no hablaba.

Cuando volví en mí, iba a decirles a mis padres lo que paso, pero el fantasma de mi pasado hizo presencia de nuevo.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo- dijo firme caminando hacia mí.

- ¿quién eres?- cuestiono serio mi papá Ian.

Yo me adelanté a la respuesta de Edward y les pedí a mis padres que se llevaran a mis hijos a otro lado, yo les explicaría después. No muy convencidos se retiraron dejándome sola con él.

-Bella necesito…- empezó a decir.

-Isabella para ti- le dije cortante- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Son dos- dijo solamente.

- ¿Qué?

-Tenemos dos hijos ellos son… -no lo deje continuar.

-¡Tengo dos hijos, tú no tienes nada!-grite- ¿Dime qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella necesito hablar, necesitaba verte y rogarte que me perdones, todo fue un error yo…

-Vete, vete de aquí – dije y me di vuelta- ¿Por qué?- cuestione- tengo una vida nueva, tengo a mi familia, no tienes ningún derecho a volver a arruinarlo todo.

- Porfavor escúchame.

-Lo mismo te pedí yo hace años – dije tratando de retener mis lagrimas, no me mostraría débil frente a él- ¿y tú que hiciste? Nada, no hiciste nada.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero porfavor todo fue una trampa en la que caí- trato de defenderse.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Lárgate!

-No hasta que me oigas. Quiero explicarte, quiero acercarme a ti y ver a mis hijos.

-¡Escucha lo diré claro y una vez, tú no te acercaras a mis hijos! ¡Nunca! ¡Ellos son míos!

-Tengo derechos, soy su padre.

-No, tú eres su donante de esperma y perdiste todo derecho el día en que decidiste darme la espalda.

-Fue un error.

-Eso no arregla que los hayas despreciado, te recuerdo que los llamaste bastardos.

-No sabía que…

-No me importa Edward, será mejor que te vayas, no voy a permitir que vengas aquí a querer hablar y ejercer derechos que según tú, tienes, yo no te necesito y ellos tampoco, son felices y tiene una familia amorosa.

-Me iré, pero no me daré por vencido, esta es mi tarjeta, y aquí es donde me hospedo, porfavor Bella tenemos que hablar, se que fui culpable de todo y que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice a ti y a ellos pero porfavor estoy aquí para redimirme, te he buscado durante mucho tiempo. Te lo imploro solo dame un minuto y te lo explicare todo.

No dije nada, el se retiro de la cafetería pero volvió a repetirme que no se rendiría.

Al cabo de media hora mis niños corrieron hacia mí.

-Mami mia lo que el abelo nos compro- decía feliz mi hija Carlie. Ella es hermosa, tiene mis ojos chocolate, es muy parecida a mí, más bien es idéntica a mí. Benjamín, mi bebote, tiene mis rasgos también, el pelo incluido, solo que él tiene sus ojos, verdes como los de Edward, y también su carácter, el jamás dejaba que nadie que no fueran mis padres se acercaran a mí, por eso el alejo a Edward en el jardín cuando me toco el hombro.

Mi príncipe siempre me protegía.

-Están hermosos- Le dije al ver los juguetes que sus consentidores abuelos siempre les compraban.

Para tener tres años y medio estos dos eran muy persuasivos. Siempre ponían caritas de angelitos cuando hacían alguna travesura. Lo bueno es que se cuidan uno al otro. Pero son muy celosos de mí. Yo también lo soy de ellos, son mi todo.

Les di el almuerzo y luego los deje con la tele encendida, debía hablar con mis papas antes de irme a casa.

Ellos me esperaban en la barra de la cafetería.

-¿Es él verdad?- pregunto serio Brad refiriéndose a Edward.

-Sí, aunque no se que hace aquí- les dije con sinceridad.

- Yo sí, está buscando que le rompa la cara- mi papá Brad dijo enojado, de los dos era quien siempre me protegía, me cuidaba como una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiese romper.

-Ya, ya machote- le dijo Ian- no harás nada.

-¡Como que no! ¿A qué viene? A molestar a nuestra hija y mis nietos, pues no lo voy a permitir, tendrá que vérselas conmigo antes de llegar a ellos- anuncio Brad.

-Hija-me llamo Ian- ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No sé ¿Porque aparece ahora? Tengo toda mi vida bien, soy feliz con ustedes y mis hijos y el viene y…- suspire- solo deseo que desaparezca.

-No creo que lo haga, vi como miro a Carlie y Benjamín, va a querer acercarse- respondió Ian.

- Que ni se le ocurra-acoto Brad.

-Sea lo que sea no voy a permitirle que tenga la posibilidad de lastimar a mis hijos. Conmigo ya se metió una vez, puedo aguantar otra, pero con mis pequeños no.

-Bien dicho bebé- decía orgulloso papá Brad.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa, quiero que los peques duerman una rato- me despedí de ambos y tome a mis niños, nos fuimos a casa.

-Ma quiero una gaetita- dijo Benjamín.

- Nada de galletas a dormir.

-No-protestaron los dos a la misma vez.

-Sí y más tarde iremos a ver a los abuelos y pueden jugar con ellos.

-¡Y comer gaetitas!- dijo feliz Carlie.

-A dormir vamos.

Los acomode en sus camas y el sueño les gano en segundos, todos los días era lo mismo, no querían dormir.

Me fui a la cocina y me hice un café. Mirando a mi pared pensé en eso que Edward dijo.

" Todo fue una trampa en la que caí"

Nunca supe porque fue que me trato así y ahora me dice eso. Odio lo que genera, ahora estoy pensando en sus palabras.

No quiero verlo, pero en el fondo se que necesito averiguar todo para cerrar el circulo de mi pasado y avanzar.

Lo decidí, llevaría a mis pequeños con Brad e Ian y me enfrentaría a Edward, necesito saberlo todo de una buena vez.

**Edward Pov:**

No podía creerlo, tenía dos hijos, era padre de dos niños, estaba feliz, aunque no podía sonreír, Bella fue firme al decirme que me alejara.

La entendía perfectamente, no la culpaba, después de todo yo fui quien actuó mal.

Llegue al hotel donde dormiría en estos días, puesto que no me iría tan fácil, iba a lograr que me escuchara, sé que no será sencillo pero no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi Bella y menos a mis hijos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi madre.

-Hola-respondí.

-Hijo ¿donde estas? fui a la oficina y me dijo tu secretaria que saliste y suspendiste tus compromisos- decía desesperada mi mamá al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy en Port Ángeles.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Que sucede?

-Vine a buscar a Bella mamá.

-¿La hallaste? ¿Encontraste a mi niña? ¿La viste? ¿Como está?

-Tranquila Esme, si la vi y esta hermosa.

-Hijo que alegría ¿y mi nieto?

-Nietos- la corregí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Son dos, tengo dos hijos mamá - lo que pude escuchar luego fueron gritos de mi madre, estaba feliz

-Dios Edward dos. ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Dime algo!

-Ellos son hermosos, se parecen a Bella más que a mí. Ellos… un minuto mamá tocan la puerta- al abrirla mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, - mamá te llamo luego- y sin dejar que me contestara corte la llamada.

Era ella. Radiante y con mucha presencia estaba Isabella, parada frente a mí.

-No pienses mal- me dijo de manera fría- necesito seguir adelante, lo he intentado todos estos años y no he podido por tu maldita culpa, asique ahora me dirás todo, y más te vale Cullen que no omitas nada.

-Pasa- la invité a entrar.

- Y por cierto, el que yo esté aquí no cambia nada- sin mas cerré la puerta dispuesto a contarle todo desde el principio.

Sabía que sería una larga charla.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo será una parte de los hijitos de Bella y aparecerán los Swan, veremos que pasara. **

**También quiero aclarar que los pequeños Carlie y Benjamín Mays dentro de poco cumplirán 4 años, por eso van a hablar claro y solo tendrán pocas palabras que pronunciaran mal.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, que sería el jueves a la tarde.**

**Saludos.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 4.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

Charlie Swan estaba seguro de que Edward ya debía de haber averiguado en donde esta su hija.

"Tengo que encontrarla, nunca me voy a perdonar todos estos años que perdí junto a ella. Todo por la culpa de ese infeliz de Edward Cullen y toda su familia, ellos llegaron a la vida de mi niña para arruinarla."- pensaba Charlie.

Se dirigió a la mansión Cullen en busca del paradero de su Bella. Toco la puerta y ni siquiera espero a que abrieran. Entro directamente.

Esme y Carlisle lo miraron atónitos.

-Charlie que sorpresa- dijo haciéndose el simpático Carlisle.

-Nada de charla ¿dónde está mi hija?- fue directo al punto.

- ¿Disculpa?

-Se que tu hijo ya sabe dónde está y supongo que también ese es el motivo de su desaparición. ¡Asique díganme donde esta!

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- Carlisle fingía no saber por pedido de su hijo. Edward creía que si ya era difícil llegar a Bella con Charlie cerca ella se alejaría más.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo.

-Primero baja la voz, estas en mi casa y no te permito que me insultes, lárgate si no me olvidare quien eres y te romperé la cara por irrespetuoso.

- Me iré pero esto no quedara así, ustedes me arruinaron mi vida y mi familia- dijo cargado de odio hacia ellos.

El señor Swan se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a salir de la casa Cullen pero se detuvo a tiempo para oír a Esme hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos haberle dicho, él es su padre tiene derecho a saber que su hija está en Port Ángeles y Edward esta con ella.

-Edward no cree que sea conveniente amor, quiere asegurarse de que Bella lo oirá primero.

Asique Port Ángeles, allá es donde iré junto a mi esposa en busca de mi familia se dijo Charlie a sí mismo y salió para buscar a su mujer para salir hacia donde su hija se encontraba.

.

.

**Bella Pov:**

Edward me había contado gran parte de la historia, habíamos pasado más de una hora hablando, tenía ganas de ir a Seattle a agarrar con mis propias manos a las Denali.

Aun me preguntaba el motivo por el cual Tanya había traicionado a sus hermanas y confesado todo. Por un lado me sentía furiosa con ella pero le estaba agradecida de decir la verdad así por lo menos ya no creían que era una ladrona.

Cuando Edward me dijo que el creyó que yo lo había estafado, no pudo herir mas mi orgullo y dignidad, en ese momento sentí unas ganas de volverle a pegar a una cachetada por haber sido tan estúpido, pero no lo hice.

-Y es así que te empecé a buscar, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote- me decía muy apenado.

-¿Y crees que con decirme eso cambia algo?- pregunte indignada.

-Claro que lo cambia, Bella vine a buscarte para que me perdonaras, fui un idiota, y me arrepiento tanto. Pero entiende que todo fue culpa de Irina y sus hermanas.

-No Edward. Ellas fueron las que armaron todo un plan, pero el que decidió creerles a ellas fuiste tú.

-Pero…- no deje que siguiera hablando, tenía que sacar toda la basura que tenia dentro.

-Tú no me explicaste que era lo que pasaba ¿crees que si me lo hubieses dicho, no hubiese buscado la forma de desmentir todas esas falsas? Pero no, ni siquiera quisiste escucharme, decidiste actuar. Ahora ya es tarde.

-No lo es Bella, si estoy aquí es porque quiero arreglar las cosas.

-No tienes nada que arreglar. Respóndeme algo ¿Me abrías buscado si Tanya no te hubiese dicho la verdad?- Edward no me respondió, para mí fue más que suficiente- Eso el todo, no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Claro que tenemos, nuestros hijos están en el medio, Bella se que te herí y que no quieres perdonarme pero no voy a dejar que me separes de mis hijos.

- ¿¡Que yo te separe?! ¡Tú nos echaste!

-Por un error, Bella, un maldito error.

-Me interesa poco que haya sido un error, tú nos dejaste solos, ellos son felices. Es más simple dejar las cosas como están o prefieres explicarles el porqué de las razones de tu ausencia en sus vidas todos estos años.

- Ellos me necesitan- me dijo muy convencido.

-No necesitan de ti, si ni siquiera saben de tu existencia- le dije exasperada.

Edward se quedo congelado. No sabía si seguir hablando o esperar a que reaccionara. Luego de un prolongado silencio hablo.

-¿Nunca les dijiste nada de mi?

-¿Nada como qué? ¿Tu nombre? ¿Quien eres?

-Algo, no sé, capas podrías haberles hablado mal de mí.

- ¿En verdad me creer capas de eso?- cuestione.

-Yo…- quiso hablar pero no quería escucharlo más.

-Se nota que no has cambiado. Nunca les hable ni mal ni bien de ti porque si alguna vez me preguntasen por ti no querría decirles que eres un idiota.

-Yo lo siento no quise decir…

-Tú nunca quieres decir nada- di un suspiro y me levante de la silla- creo que esta conversación se acabo.

-No Bella esta charla recién empieza. Quiero acercarme a ellos.

-No- le dije rápidamente.

-No me lo puedes prohibir- me dijo.

-Claro que puedo soy su madre.

-Y yo su papá.

-Bien ve a un juzgado y pide la custodia si quieres acercarte, ningún juez en su sano juicio te daría ni la custodia compartida planteando lo que sucedió. Antes tenía miedo porque tú pudieses quitármelos ahora no más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo jamás los alejaría de ti.

-Lo sé, porque aunque quisieras no podrías, antes no tenía pruebas en caso de querer defenderme pero ahora sí.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto extrañado y confundido.

-Grabe nuestra conversación-dije levantando mi celular- tengo todo registrado. Si quieres ir a juicio por su custodia tengo pruebas para que nunca te dejen acercarte.

-Grábate todo ¿cómo puedes ser así? tu no eras así ¿qué paso con la dulce e inocente Isabella que creía que hablando todo se podía solucionar?

-Esa Bella murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo no quiero involucrar a ningún abogado ni nada en esto- me dijo. Sentí un gran alivio ante su declaración.

- Que bien porque yo tampoco. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas por donde viniste.

-Sabes que no lo hare. Bella estoy completamente arrepentido de lo que hice.

- El arrepentimiento no puede sanar lo que rompiste Edward- me levante nuevamente de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero el me detuvo.

-Se que no puedes perdonarme, pero piensa en lo mejor para ellos.

Salí de la habitación, del hotel y me fui a la cafetería.

Al llegar mis niños corrieron a abrazarme. Me contaron todo lo que hicieron con sus abuelos. Mis padres querían preguntarme sobre mi conversación con Edward pero sabían que con Carlie y Benjamín cerca no podríamos hablar.

"Piensa en que es lo mejor para ellos".

Desde el día en que supe que estaba esperando a dos bebitos todo lo mío, mis problemas, mis tristezas, todo pasó a segundo plano, desde ese día todo lo que hice lo hice penando en ellos.

INICIO FLASHBACK

-Felicitaciones señorita Swan está esperando mellizos- me dijo mi médico.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al enterarme, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, dos bebés.

Ian me había acompañado a realizarme la ecografía del bebé, el también estaba impresionado ante la noticia, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso Brad e Ian no me dejaron seguir trabajando. Decían que debía cuidarme el doble ahora. Me dejaban en su casa descansando, me cumplían todos los antojos, se portaron como dos padres amorosos.

Mi embarazo avanzaba y mi miedo crecía ¿Que podía darle a mis hijos más que amor? No sabía si eso sería suficiente.

Había noches donde me la pasaba llorando hasta que el sol aparecía.

Un día después de ver como Ian y Brad me cuidaban ya había decidido que lo mejor sería darle la oportunidad a mis hijos de tener una verdadera familia, que pudiesen crecer y vivir como correspondía, con dos padres amorosos.

-Brad, Ian hay algo que quiero decirles.

-Dinos mi niña- me alentaba Ian.

-Quiero dar a mis hijos en adopción- al decir eso sus caras de desfiguraron, Ian me miraba con tristeza. Brad con un poco de rencor.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo me adelante y seguí hablándoles de mi idea.

-Quisiera que ustedes los adoptaran, sería lo mejor, ustedes serian unos hermosos padres- dije mientras tocaba mi crecido vientre de siete meses. Brad se paró de su asiento, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro a mi oído- Pero no lo hagas- me dijo.

-yo creí que siempre soñaron con ser padres.

-No nos mal entiendas mi pequeña- dijo Ian- es hermoso que quieras darnos ese regalo, hijos. Pero mira en tu corazón, serias capaz de dejar a esos pequeños, de darlos en adopción y seguir con tu vida, no podrías vivir con eso.

-Piensa Bella- siguió Brad por su marido- perderías la oportunidad de verlos crecer, de escuchar su primeras palabras, de perderte sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños- a esa altura ya estaba llorando, no, no sería capaz de vivir con ello pero si era lo mejor para los bebés estaba dispuesta.

-Yo no podría, pero no tengo nada que darles. Quiero que tengan todo y que sean felices- les dije.

-Nos tienes a nosotros Bella, te vamos a ayudar.

-No quiero ser un estorbo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás!, eres un angelito que llego a nuestras vidas y no vamos a dejar que te vayas- me dijo Brad mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

-Que se vallan, Bella- corrigió Ian refiriéndose a mis hijos- Quédate con nosotros, cuando los niños nazcan puedes volver a trabajar, te pagaremos un sueldo para que no creas que nos vives- valla en tan poco tiempo me conocían hasta en mis pensamientos.

-Aquí serán felices y nosotros también. En todo este tiempo has llegado a nuestros corazones Bella- decía con mucho amor Brad.

-Son las mejores personas del mundo- les dije llorando y abrazándolos con fuerza.

Desde ese momento nunca más pensé en nada de irme. Sabía que había encontrado mi lugar y a mi familia. Pasaron dos meses más. Ya estaba a una semana de la fecha de parto, tenía una habitación acondicionada para los bebés y una para mí en casa de los señores Mays.

-Bella cariño puedes venir un momento-llamo Ian.

- Si ¿qué sucede?

-Ven siéntate tenemos algo que decirte.

-Bella, desde el día en que apareciste en nuestras vidas nos has hecho felices a ambos, eres como la hija que no tenemos, te amamos a ti y a esos dos pequeñines en camino- me decía Ian.

-Nosotros queremos ofrecerte una verdadera familia, y te queríamos preguntar si nos harías el honor de ser nuestra hija, legalmente- sentencio Brad.

Yo estaba muda.

-No es que con el corazón no alcance- vivió a hablar Brad- pero nosotros estuvimos conversando y pensamos que si un día nos sucediera algo, queremos que tú heredes nuestra casa y la cafetería, así no tendrías que irte con tus hijos. También queremos que lleves nuestro apellido si es que quieres claro.

No lo pensé ni dos segundos.

-Claro que si, sería un honor ser su hija, también quisiera que mis hijos llevaran su apellido, que sean sus nietos.

-Mi niña eres un sol- me abrazaba emocionado Ian.

Me convertí en Isabella Mays. Deje de ser Swan desde que me echaron de casa, solo era Isabella. Ahora ya no más, era Mays.

El día llego y mis hijos nacieron. Primero nació mi niña, hermosa y luego mi varoncito.

Brad e Ian se encargaron de los papeles y de cuidarme en las noches en el hospital.

Ellos eligieron los nombres de sus nietos, Carlie como la madre de Brad, Benjamín como el nombre que siempre soñaron ponerle a un hijo.

El tiempo pasó. Fue difícil al principio. Hubo noches en que no pegaba un ojo porque mis niños lloraban todo el tiempo, Brad me ayudaba a cuidarlos y a dormirlos. Aprendí muchas cosas, me daba pánico bañarlos las primeras veces, tenía miedo a lastimarlos, eran tan pequeños.

Luego llegó la etapa de los balbuceos.

-Tatata y aaaaa- decían mis hijos, a veces parecían que se hablaban entre ellos. Tal vez si se entendían.

Ian se la pasaba filmándolos y tomándoles fotos.

Un día al desayuno. Estábamos los cinco en la mesa, ya se acercaba su primer añito y sucedió, Benjamín dijo su primera palabra.

-Ma- balbuceó mi bebé.

-¿Que dijiste hijito?- le pregunte mirándolo sorprendida.

-Mam…mamá mamá.

-¡Su primera palabra!- grito Brad emocionado. Por supuesto Ian ya estaba grabando todo.

-A mamá ma ma- después dijo otra vez. Yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mi bebé dijo mamá.

Al día siguiente por estimulo de su hermano creo yo, Carlie empezó a decir mamá también.

Fueron las mejores palabras que he oído en mi vida, fue un momento tan lindo que nunca olvidaría.

Festejamos el primer año de los mellizos solo nosotros cinco.

El segundo año fuimos mas, vinieron Ángela y Mike, sus padrinos, amigos que me hice en la cafetería, ellos estudiaban y siempre desayunaban ahí, un día mis niños llamaron su atención y desde ahí se encariñaron muchísimos con ellos y conmigo. Son grandes amigos. Por eso los elegí como padrinos.

A sus tres años, Brad me dijo que era mejor mandar a los pequeños a un jardín maternal que tenerlos todo el día en el trabajo. Le di la razón pero tenía un poco de temor de dejarlos a cuidado de desconocidos.

Pero encontré un hermoso lugar cera del trabajo para mandarlos. "Mi casita" así se llamaba ese jardín, sus señoritas eran muy lindas, el primer día fue el más difícil, llore más yo que mis hijos.

Al principio cuando los iba a dejar hicieron un puchero adorable, pero en cuanto vieron todos los juguetes y los niños se olvidaron de mí y se pusieron a jugar.

Yo solo llore, las maestras me decían que era normal sentirse así, que era un gran paso pero juraron cuidarlos como si fueran sus propios hijos. Les confié mi vida y no me defraudaron, mis niños las amaban.

FIN FLASHBACK.

¿Hija estas bien? -pregunto papá Brad.

-Si es que estaba recordando muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres contarnos que sucedió con Edward?- dijo Ian.

Les conté todo, Brad quería ir a golpear a Edward, Ian lo tranquilizó aunque se notaba su molestia.

También les pregunte si debía dejar que Edward se acercara a mis hijos- Brad no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando dijo un rotundo no. Ian no dijo nada.

A la noche, en casa antes de dormir Ian se acerco a mí.

-Hija, ven siéntate y hablemos- dijo palmeando la silla al lado de él -sabes que tomes la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos ¿no?

-Sí, es que no se qué hacer- le dije frustrada por mi indecisión.

-¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera, si por mí fuera nunca dejaría que supieran quien es Edward pero sé que eso no es lo mejor, algún día preguntaran por su padre y no podría vivir con el hecho de que no les di el derecho de conocerlo.

-Carlie y Benjamín son niños pero saben lo que quieren ¿porque no se los preguntas? si quieren un papá o si quieren conocerlo, ellos te lo dirán.

-Me da miedo- le confesé a Ian-No quiero dejar que Edward vuelva a mi vida.

-No dejes que vuelva a la tuya si no quieres, pero si a la de los niños, se merecen tener la oportunidad de conocer a su papá aunque este no.

-Tienes razón papá. Gracias, mañana los llevare al parque y les preguntare si quieren saber de su padre.

-Es lo mejor hija, te amo- me dijo y me abrazo. Ian siempre tenía las palabras justas para decirme.

- También yo papá, buenas noches -se despidió y se fue a dormir.

Yo me quede un rato mas pensando, mis hijos son pequeños pero no me perdonaría a mi misma sin les negara el hecho de seguir creciendo sin un padre. Tal vez si debía dejar que Edward se acercara a ellos, pero solo él, no quería volver a ver a su familia.

Cuando me disponía a irme a dormir tocaron a, puerta. Fui a atender.

- Charlie, René- dije al verlos a ellos, parados en la entrada de mi casa.

-Hija- dijeron a la vez.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, que sería el sábado a la tarde/noche.**

**Saludos.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 5.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**Bella Pov: **

- Charlie, René- dije al verlos a ellos, parados en la entrada de mi casa.

-Hija- dijeron a la vez.

-No, no, esto no ¡Largo!- les grite.

-Mi niña escucha - me dijo René tratando de acercarse a mí pero di un paso atrás, no quería que me tocara, no los quería cerca.

-Fuera no lo volveré a decir.

-Hija- se escucho tras de mí, estaban Ian y Brad.

-¿Disculpa a quien le dices hija?- pregunto Charlie en un tono que no me gusto para nada.

- A Isabella, es mi hija- respondió muy seguro Ian.

Charlie observo perplejo a Ian y pude ver en su mirada mucho odio.

-Papá - dije dirigiéndome a Brad- vuelvan a dormir- volví mi mirada a Charlie que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Por qué les dices papá? – me pregunto a mí.

-Porque es lo que son, son mis padres-les dije orgullosa de ellos.

-¡Yo soy tu padre!- grito.

-¡No lo eres!- grito Ian anteponiéndose a mí para encarar frente a frente a Charlie.

Y en un segundo se desencadeno un caos. Pude distinguir a Charlie tratando de golpear a Ian, no lo logro, por suerte este lo detuvo antes.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- grito Ian.

-No sin mí hija – dijo Charlie tomando fuertemente mi brazo- René busca a los niños y nos vamos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? No soy una nena a quien puedes manejar.

-Tu padre y vienes conmigo por las buenas o las malas- Me zafé como pude de su agarre y antes de que pudiese hablar Charlie estaba en el suelo, Ian lo había golpeado.

-Vuelves a tocar a mi niña y no dudare en hacerte daño infeliz-dijo mi padre, Ian.

-Charlie vámonos- pedía René llorando.

-Cállate mujer y tú- me señalo- vienes con nosotros no lo volveré a decir.

- Hija – trato de calmar los humos René.

-No me digas así- le dije- yo no tengo una madre.

-váyanse o llamare a la policía- dijo Brad.

Charlie salió furioso de casa diciéndome que volverá, René antes de salir susurro un "lo lamento tanto".

Al cerrar la puerta mi cuerpo no dio más, me tire al piso, sentada me abrace a mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, estaba tan llena de dolor, ese mismo que había guardado ya hace años y que trate de mantener encerrado en mi corazón, volvió a salir, me derrumbo mi mundo y solo llore.

Brad se fue a ver a los niños que empezaron a llorar, debían de haberse asustado por tanto ruido y gritos.

Ian me ayudo a levantarme y nos sentamos en el sofá. Yo sobre su regazo, el me acunaba y me decía que todo estaría bien. Yo no respondí, solo seguí llorando.

Dolía. Mucho. ¿Porque aparecieron ellos? Les guardaba mucho resentimiento a quienes una vez llame mamá y papá.

Ian seguía tratando de tranquilizarme hasta que la oscuridad vino a mí.

**Brad Mays Pov:**

Fui a ver a los niños, estaban llorando abrazados uno al otro.

-Abuelo- dijo Benjamín al verme, estaba abrazando a su hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ya, ya- les dije acercándome y envolviéndolos en mis brazos.

-Tengo miedo- me dijo Carlie mirándome con sus mejillas empapadas.

-Yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada- les dije para que se tranquilizaran.

-¿Esos señores hacen llorar a mami?- me dijo Carlie.

-No se preocupen ¿sí?- ellos eran muy chiquitos para inquietarse por temas de adultos.

-Quiero ver a mamá- dijo Benjamín quien aun no soltaba a su hermana.

-Ella ahora está con su abuelo, traten de dormir- Bella no estaba en condiciones de velar por sus hijos.

-¿Nos lees un cuento?- me pidió Carlie. No puedo decirle que no.

Les conté un cuento, a la mitad del relato Carlie estaba dormida, Benjamín ya casi cerraba sus ojitos.

-Abu- susurro despacito.

- ¿Que sucede pequeño?

-¿Mami está bien?- me dijo.

-Lo está, lo juro, por mi meñique.

El sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Les bese sus fretes y los deje dormir.

Me dirigí a la cocina para ver a mi pequeña niña dormida en el regazo de mi marido, se veía tan triste, sus ojeras se notaban hinchadas de llorar. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la coloque despacio en la cama.

-Prometo que todo estará bien- le susurre y la bese en la frente para luego salir de la habitación.

Ian me sirvió un café, sabía que no podríamos dormir otra vez.

Estos tipos que se hacían llamar padres de Bella vinieron no se conque derecho a tratar de obligarla a que se vaya con ellos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

¿Quiénes se creen que son? luego de todo lo que mi bebé paso por culpa de ellos y su indiferencia, después de casi cuatro años se creer que pueden venir y hacer lo que quieran con Bella, pues no se los iba a permitir. Deberían pasar sobre mí antes de volver a lastimar a mi angelito.

La noche paso lento, Ian y yo hablamos de todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días desde que apareció ese tipejo en la vida de Bella. Otro imbécil que creía que diciendo "lo lamento" arreglaría todo.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, estábamos cansados, por suerte hoy no abriríamos la cafetería, podríamos recuperar un poco el sueño que perdimos anoche.

-¿Que haremos cariño?- me dijo mi marido.

-No se pero hare lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a si a nuestra hija.

-Tengo miedo, ella no había estado así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Todo esto es culpa de ese Edward- le dije a mi Ian- pero esto se acabo- le dije. El me decía que no hiciera algo tonto, pero no podía dejar que mi niña sufriera más.

Tome mi coche y me fui a donde se estaba quedando este Edward. Bella me había dicho todo sobre él. Lo detestaba.

Al llegar al hotel pedí que me dieran el número del cuarto de este Edward, tome el ascensor, fui hasta su puerta y al abrirla no lo pensé dos veces.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba desayunando mientras pensaba en unas cosas del trabajo, esto de tomar decisiones a distancia me estaba dificultando muchos negocios, pero valía la pena si podía ver Bella y mis hijos.

Los amaba, los he visto tres veces desde lejos, aun Isabella no me deja estar cerca pero por ahora me alcanzaba con eso, solo con verlos. Tan lindos y chiquitos.

Tenía en mi mente sus caritas, sus sonrisas, eran perfectos, creo que estaba con eso que llaman orgullo de padre.

Un toque brusco en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, al abrirla solo pude ver un puño que se acercaba a mí. No alcance a reaccionar.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar imbécil- me dijo el padre de Bella, estaba furioso.

Yo pase mi mano en mi nariz, tenía sangre, lo mire otra vez y lo deje pasar.

-Señor yo- empecé a decir.

-Brad, dime Brad y yo no quiero ser cruel con lo que te voy a decir pero debo hacerlo. Bella me conto todo, cada cosa que sucedió desde que te conoció. Podía sentir el amor que mi niña te tenia ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?

-Yo- le quería decir algo pero no me dejo hablar.

-Sabes, ella me conto también sobre tu equivocación ¿A qué bienes? enserio ¿cuáles son tus intensiones?

-Recuperar a Bella y a mis hijos- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-¿Y crees que para ella es bueno tenerte aquí?

-Puedo ayudarla, quiero…

-Ella no necesita tu ayuda, te seré sincero, desde que tú apareciste de nuevo en la foto, todo se ha arruinado, desde que apareciste sus ojos volvieron a tener esa tristeza que creí que no volvería a ver. No haces nada más que arruinar su vida y la de los niños, ellos también sufren al ver a su mamá mal. Anoche aparecieron quieres dicen ser sus padres.

-Charlie y René- dije con sorpresa.

-Si esos, seguro tu les dijiste a ello donde…

-No-le corte la palabra a Brad- yo no les dije nada, no fui yo.

-Bella lloro toda la noche dormida, tuvo de nuevo pesadillas, y sabes te culpo de eso, no tienes derecho a venir aquí y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lo sé y lo siento.

-¡Ya deja de decir que lo sientes maldita sea!-grito el señor Mays- no arreglaras nada así, empeoras todo. Le dijiste a Bella que pensara que era lo mejor para los niños ¿porque tu no piensas que es lo mejor para Isabella? La lastimas cada día que estas aquí.

-Yo no quiero herirla- dije apenado.

-Bien pues lo haces. No la había visto tan mal desde el día en que la conocí. Cada día que recuerdo como la vi por primera vez me da pánico. Siempre pienso en esa joven embarazada con hambre que llego a casa con mi marido, en esa joven que confió en extraños que podrían haberle hecho daño. Pienso todos los días en que hubiese pasado si Ian no la hubiese ayudado, en donde estaría, que hubiese pasado con su embarazo. Ella podría haberse ido con personas que no son de bien. Tal vez estaría en la calle o quién sabe. Cada vez que pienso eso se me contrae el corazón y agradezco a todo, el destino y la vida que ella haya estado junto a nosotros, que se cruzo en nuestro camino y no en el de alguien más que pudiera haberle hecho más daño- me dijo el señor Mays, yo me sentía culpable de todo o que tuvo que pasar Bella. El señor Mays siguió hablando.

-Ella supero todos sus miedos y problemas, escondió todos sus fantasmas para poder seguir adelante y sacar a flote a sus hijos. Nosotros estuvimos con ella pero lo hiso sola. Y de la nada, después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar apareces como si fueras el dueño del mundo a querer imponerte como padre. No eres más que una basura.

El señor Mays se dio vuelta pero antes de salir de la habitación me miro -no le hagas más daño del que ya le hiciste.

Yo estaba con un dolor en mi pecho, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis ojos solo derramaban lágrimas.

Lo que el señor Mays dijo me hizo abrir los ojos. Mis hijos podrían haber no nacido, Bella podría estar… no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

Les estaré eternamente agradecido a los señores Mays por haberla ayudado tanto.

Yo no quería alejarme de Bella y menos de mis hijos pero tampoco quiero ser el causante de su malestar.

Necesito hablar con ella una vez mas y si me pide que me aleje, con todo el dolor del mundo lo hare.

**Bella Pov:**

Me desperté cuando el sol me empezó a molestar en la cara. Estaba en mi habitación, mis papas seguro me trajeron aquí.

Me duelen los ojos, los siento pesados. Mis niños, ellos estaban mal y yo no podía reaccionar anoche para verlos, me sentía fatal por eso. Me levante desganada y me dirigí a ver a mis hijos, estaban durmiendo juntos en la misma cama.

Me acerqué y los empecé a despertar despacio, cuando abrieron sus ojitos los abrace, quería protegerlos de todo, ojala pudiera.

-¿Mami?- me llamo Carlie.

-Si mi amor. Lamento no haber venido anoche- les dije a ambos mientras les acariciaba sus mejillas.

- El abuelo nos leyó un cuento- me dijo Benjamín.

-¿Durmieron bien?

-Si- me respondieron a la vez.

-¿Mami podemos ir a jugar?- me pregunto mi princesa.

-Si mami y jugamos los tres- me pedía mi niño.

-No puedo decirles que no, asique vamos a desayunar y preparamos todo- ellos se pusieron a saltar en la cama felices. Daría todo porque siempre estuvieran así.

Desayunamos y nos despedimos de mis papas. Les dije que vendríamos a almorzar y les agradecí por lo de anoche.

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos al parque donde hay juegos para niños. Por suerte era un día prefecto, estaba soleado, sin ninguna nube a la vista.

Al llegar mis hijos salieron corriendo a los juegos dejándome a mí con la canasta, había traído una manta para sentarnos con jugos y galletas para que tomaran de media mañana.

Nos pusimos a jugar en el tobogán y los columpios, después de un rato yo estaba exhausta, en cambio Carlie y Benjamín seguían jugando, les di una pelota y siguieron corriendo. ¿De dónde sacaban tanta energía?

-Bella- sentí que me llamaban a mi espalda. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz a donde fuera.

-Edward- lo mire y vi que tenia la nariz y medio pómulo hinchado- ¿fue mi papá verdad?- sabia que Brad había salido temprano de casa

-Si fue él pero está bien, lo merezco ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Claro, aprovecha ahora que mis hijos están distraídos- seguro que si Benjamín me veía hablando con Edward lo trataría mal para que se alejara.

-Sé que con decir que lo lamento no alcanza y también se que no quieres que me acerque a los niños, pero enserio Bella quiero redimirme, quiero ser su papá.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para pelear ya, mire a Edward y el siguió hablando.

-Pero si no quieres, no puedo hacer nada. Me iré si me lo dices- vi que sus ojos tenían tristeza.

Di vuelta mi cara para mirar a mis hijos, estaban corriendo y se reían, yo quería que ellos tuvieran una familia lo más normal posible, no puedo impedirles que tengan un padre por mis decisiones, no puedo dejar que mis temores y heridas sean los causantes de que sigan creciendo sin un papá.

-Puedes acercarte si aun quieres- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto cargado de esperanza.

-Pero antes quiero aclarar algo. Si yo te dejo acercarte no es porque yo quiero es por ellos, y tengo ciertas condiciones también.

-Dímelas, aceptare lo que sea Bella, solo quiero estar con ellos.

-Bien. No quiero que tus padres se acerquen- le dije directamente.

-Está bien- me sorprendió su aceptación, creía que empezaría a discutir para que cambiara de idea o algo, pero no lo hiso.

-También solo puedes estar con ellos si yo estoy ahí- no es que no confiara en él pero no puedo dejarlos solos, él es un desconocido para mis hijos aun- y no puedes tomar decisiones con respecto a ellos, debes acomodare a mis tiempos para pasar tiempo con mis hijos, no quiero que llegues de la nada y te los leves a pasear ni nada, yo decidiré cuando se encontraran.

- Es justo, aceptare lo que sea si con eso pudo conocerlos y dejar que me conozcan- me dijo.

- Aun no sé cómo les diré quién eres, son pequeños y debo ser clara con ellos para que entiendan y también necesito saber cómo responder si me hacen preguntas.

- ¿Si quieres podría estar ahí cuando se los digas?

-Sería mejor. Esto no cambia nada Edward - le aclare y después de no decirnos nada le pregunte- ¿te quieres quedar un rato, es hora de que merienden?- si se acercaría a ellos era mejor empezar pronto.

-si claro- me dijo sonriendo.

Llame a mis pequeños quienes vinieron corriendo.

A Benjamín se le borro la sonrisa de la cara al ver a Edward pero no dijo nada. Invite a Edward a sentarse en la manta.

Estábamos los cuatro juntos, mis hijos comían y Edward los miraba con mucho amor.

Era mi sueño mas anhelado, estar los cuatro como familia pero por alguna razón no podía ser feliz, el tener a Edward cerca me traía muchos recuerdos y me ponían mal, pero debía ser fuerte por mis hijos.

Sabía que me costaría confiar en él pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de a poco.

Lo único que no quería era volver a ver a Charlie y René. A ellos si no los perdonaría, me dañaron más que cualquiera, me dejaron sola, nunca olvidaría eso. Lo que Edward hiso tampoco pero sería capaz de dejar de lado esa parte de mi pasado por Carlie y Benjamín.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Sé que muchos no querían que Bella dejara a Edward acercarse a sus hijos pero así debe ser.**

**También me dijeron si la historia no iba un poco rápido, la verdad es que no me gustan los fic donde no avanza la historia en varios capítulos.**

**Otra cosa. En el próximo habrá un salto en el tiempo, así avanzan las cosas.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón. No pensaba que iba a gustar tanto la historia.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, que sería el martes.**

**Saludos. Y buen fin de semana. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	7. aviso de autora (importante)

Hola lectores ¿Cómo están?

Notaran que no actualice el martes pasado, les pido miles de disculpas pasa que sufrí un accidente, un tipo me atropello y recién antes de ayer salí del hospital.

Por suerte estoy bien y solo sufrí una quebradura y raspones. Pero aun no me encuentro muy bien de salud como para escribir.

Voy a subir el capitulo siguiente de "VUELVE A MI VIDA" el lunes mas tardar, sepan disculpar las demoras.

Y gracias a todos los que han dado follow, favorito y han comentado, y a todos los que leen la historia, se los agradezco de corazón.

Sin más gracias por la paciencia y nos leemos.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 6.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**AVISO: EL CAPITULO ES CORTITO DEBIDO A QUE SOLO CUENTO CON UN BRAZO PARA ESCRIBIR Y ENCIMA ES EL IZQUIERDO, SE ME COMPLICA. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS DANDOME APOYO POR EL ACCIDENTE.**

**.**

**Edward Pov:**

Tres meses han pasado desde que Bella me dejo acercarme a Carlie y Benjamín. Es increíblemente difícil ser padre, hay veces en que veo a mis hijos tan pequeños que me dan ganas de protegerlos del mundo, son tan hermosos, definitivamente son más parecidos a Bella que a mí.

No solo físicamente sino también en el carácter, solo que mi campeón si heredo definitivamente parte de mi carácter.

Como con su hermana, no le gusta que ningún otro niño juegue con ella, es sumamente protector y celoso de ella. Tampoco deja a ningún hombre acercarse a su madre. Eso me agrada de mi hijo, aunque sé que Bella me ha dejado claro que solo compartimos la paternidad de nuestros hijos todavía no pierdo mis esperanzas.

Mi relación con Bella ha ido avanzando a lo largo de estos meses, al principio era incomodo, me sentía nervioso a su lado como cuando no la conocía.

También me pasaba con los niños, me sentía como pez fuera del agua, siempre que querían algo le decían a su madre, sé que no fue fácil para ellos adaptarse a mi presencia y mucho menos tener que entender que yo también podía ayudarlos cuando algo los inquietaba.

Con Carlie todo fue mucho más fácil que con su hermano. Desde que le dije que yo era su papá ella se acerco mucho a mí. Dicen que las nenas siempre se apegan mas a sus papás pues con mi princesa fue así. Con Benjamín costó mucho más.

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_Una semana después de que merendé con mis hijos bella me invito a almorzar a su casa, me dijo que solo estaríamos los peques, ella y yo. Estaba muy nervioso._

_Al llegar a la casa de Isabella no alcance a tocar que ella ya me había abierto la puerta._

_-Hola -me saludo - pasa._

_Avance hacia la casa, Carlie estaba en la cocina y no me dejaba de mirar._

_-Hola hermosa- la salude._

_-Hola- me dijo de forma tan tierna que se me derritió el corazón._

_-¡Benjamín a comer!- grito Bella y en un segundo llego mi campeón, al verme se detuvo en seco, su cara cambio por completo, estaba serio._

_-¿Po que esta él?- le pregunto a su mamá. _

_-Es un amigo de la familia amor, siéntense que ya sirvo la comida._

_El almuerzo fue callado, Carlie hablaba de vez en cuando, Benjamín solo comía sin levantar la mirada de su plato, Bella se notaba incomoda y yo no sabía qué hacer._

_Los días fueron pasando y casi todos los días iba a la casa de Bella, ella decía que de a poco podría acercarme, yo ya quería decirles quien era, sabía que tenía que ser paciente pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría._

_Un día fuimos al parque, estábamos los cuatro sentados en el pasto y fue cuando sucedió._

_-¿Po que viene él?- cuestiono mi hijo señalándome. Se notaba que no le agradaba mi presencia._

_Bella me miro y me dijo- creo que ya es el momento- mi cuerpo se tenso._

_-Carlie, Benjamín, ustedes saben que tienen un papá ¿no?- les dijo su madre a ellos._

_-Sipi vive lejos- dijo Carlie._

_-Bueno el los quiere conocer._

_-¿Donde sta?- volvió a hablar mi pequeña._

_Bella dio un suspiro y continúo._

_-Mis niños él es su papá- dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro._

_Carlie me miro con sus ojitos con lagrimas, se levanto y me dio un abrazo, fue hermoso sentirla y rodearla con mis brazos. Benjamín me miro y volvió su cara a su mamá._

_-Vamos a casa – dijo, Bella trato de hablarle y hacerle entender pero él solo quería irse a casa. Bella se los llevo. _

_Más tarde ese día me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que Carlie quería verme, Benjamín no, sabía que con él sería mucho más difícil. Me susurro un "lo siento" al teléfono, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, la culpa era mia, mis hijos crecieron sin mí, no iba a ser simple el acercamiento._

_Yo a ellos los amaba pero eso no quería decir que ellos a mí._

_Las visitas a mis niños aumentaron más, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Carlie me aceptaba como su padre. Ni ella ni Benjamín me llamaban "papá" solo me decían Edward, Carlie ya demostraba más cariño hacia mí, Benjamín si bien se acercaba, se notaba que prefería la distancia, solo se apegaba a Bella._

_Tal vez con el tiempo podría vincularme más con él, no quería forzar nada._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora estaba en casa de Bella, iba a llevar al centro comercial a los peques para que eligieran sus regalos de cumpleaños, estoy emocionado es el primer cumpleaños que estaría con ellos.

Bella me dejo claro que no los consintiera ni que les regalara tantas cosas, pero en el fondo sabe que eso era imposible, todo lo que mis hijos quisieran lo tendría.

Mi mamá estaba volviéndome loco con que quería venir y verlos, me decía que Isabella no tenía derecho a prohibirle ver a sus nietos, yo le pedí paciencia y tiempo pero sé que ella no quiere esperar más. Por suerte Carlisle la frena ante sus impulsos, no quiero que arruine mi relación con Bella y los niños.

-Hola Edwar- me saludo con un abrazo mi princesita, estaba vestida con un vestido que la hacía más linda aun. Se de antemano que cuando crezca voy a tener que espantar a todos los adolescentes hormonales que se quieran acercar a ella.

-Buen día- saludo Bella con Benjamín a upa.

-Hola bella, hola campeón- les dije sonriéndoles.

-Hola- me saludo un poco deprimido mi hijo.

-Se siente un poco enfermo- me aclaro Isabella ante mi cara de preocupación por Benjamín.

-¿Está bien? mejor vamos a un medico- empecé a desesperarme, no quería que mi niño se enfermara.

-Edward para, es solo un malestar, se le pasara ya le di un medicamento.

-¿Segura?

-Segura no te alteres, bien vamos.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial, y nos dirigimos directamente a la juguetería.

Creo que hasta a Benjamín se le olvido su malestar, los dos corrieron a ver todos los juguetes, su mamá les dijo que podían elegir solo uno, yo les dije que tomaran los que quisieran.

Bella mi miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Déjame que los mime un poco- le roge.

-Luego tú te aguantas sus berrinches- me dijo soltando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo quiero este, yo ese, dame ese- era lo que mis hijos decían, yo iba viendo a todo lo que ellos señalaban y querían, no me importaría comprarles todo el lugar.

Al final salimos de la juguetería, Bella con cara de pocos amigos, yo feliz al ver a mis bebitos felices, Carlie iba aferrada a su muñeca, le igualaba en altura y Benjamín haciendo ruidos con su auto de tamaño grande que apenas podía agarrar bien con las manos.

Detrás de nosotros un señor que trabajaba para el lugar con un carrito lleno de juguetes. Si, les compre casi todo lo que querían, o lo que les llamaba la atención.

Bella cuando vio todo lo que les compre casi me mata, pero no puedo decirles que no a los niños.

Nos fuimos para la casa de sus abuelos, ellos aun no confiaban en mí, Ian me había recibido bien, pero me dejo bien en claro que si llegaba a ver mal a su Bella o a sus nietos se encargaría de que me arrepintiera, su tono me asusto, pero lo entiendo, en su lugar yo sería peor.

Brad aun no me considera como buen padre para los peques pero les voy a demostrar que si lo puedo ser.

Llegamos y mis hijos fueron a mostrarle todos sus juguetes nuevos, Ian se reía de la cara de emoción de los dos, Brad me miro feo y luego a Bella y dijo.

-Ya me imagino los berrinches que harán después.

-¿Hacen muchos berrinches?- pregunte dirigiéndome a Bella.

-Cuando los miman demasiado si - me dijo riendo- pero ahora que tu lo provocaste tu lo solucionas- me dijo riéndose mas y palmeando mi hombro.

Lo que se me venía- pensé.

Pasamos todo el resto de la tarde planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamín y Carlie.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. **

**Perdonen que sea mas corto y también agradezco la paciencia que han tenido y que han esperado.**

**El próximo será la fiesta de cumpleaños y aparecen los Cullen (se vienen problemas). Y alguien importante para Bella aparecerá. (Edward celoso)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón. **

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima y prometo que será más largo el capitulo.**

**Saludos. Y buena semana. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 7.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**BELLA POV:**

Hoy es el cumpleaños número cuatro de mis bebitos, no puedo creer lo que han crecido. Estoy muy emocionada y quiero que todo el día de hoy sea perfecto para ellos.

Me desperté temprano y les prepare un súper desayuno, voy a despertarlos y a darles los primeros regalos.

-Mis niños- les decía suavemente mientras los acariciaba para que se despertaran - mis amores arriba.

-Mmdedidla- murmuro Benjamín medio dormido, Carlie ya había abierto sus hermosos ojos y sonrió.

-Beni- le dice a su hermano, mi niña, para que se despertara.

-¿Qué?- dijo algo molesto.

-Espertate- Carlie se le tiro encima.

Cuando los dos estuvieron despabilados los empecé a besar, por toda la cara a los dos y les hice cosquillas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- les dije con mucha felicidad.

-¡Sí!- ambos gritaron saltando en la cama.

-Ya están tan grandes- les dije con orgullo.

-Si somos gigantes- me decía con mucha euforia mi niño.

-Bueno ¿quieren ver sus regalos?

-¡Si, si regalos!- gritaba Carlie.

-Bien tengan- dije mientras les extendía a cada quien su respectivo presente.

Carlie abrió primero el suyo y dio un grito cuando vio que le regale la muñeca que tanto quería.

-Gracias mami es muy linda- decía mientras se abrazaba fuerte a su muñeca.

-De nada mi amor ¿y tú Benjamín?-le dije al ver que aun no abría el regalo.

Mi hijo rompió el envoltorio y sus ojos se agrandaron. Le había comprado un auto enorme de su personaje favorito de televisión.

-¡Guau!- expreso- ¡esta re genial!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte, Carlie después también se nos unió al abrazo.

Les dije que se prepararan para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras terminaba de poner la comida de mis hijos sobre la mesa el timbre sonó. Edward traía dos cajas medianas y una enorme. Mis ojos casi se me salen ¿qué era lo que traía ahí?

-Buen día Bella- me dijo, al verlo pude notar un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, sabía que era por nuestros niños, al fin de cuentas este sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría con ellos.

-Buen día, pasa- le costó un poco meter la caja más grande y cuando lo logro la dejo cerca de la puerta y vino conmigo hasta la cocina.

-Te traje algo- me dijo tendiéndome una cajita pequeña pero larga. Lo mire extrañado pero antes de que le pudiese preguntar el hablo- Es un presente para ti, tu también cumples años, cuatro años de haberte convertido en la mejor mamá que hay- me dijo de una manera tan tierna que me emociono.

-Gracias, no debiste.

-Espero que te guste.

Abrí la caja y vi una hermosa cadenita de oro y plata con un dije de corazón con una "C" y una "B" grabadas.

-¡Es preciosa Edward! gracias – y sin pensarlo lo abrace. El se aferro a ese abrazo y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Desde que nos reencontramos nunca había tenido un acercamiento así con Edward pero ahora rompí todas las barreras de lejanías y simplemente lo abrace. Muchas cosas se removieron dentro de mí.

-¿Me permites colocártela?- pregunto a lo que yo solo asentí. Me di vuelta y le pase la cadena, el corrió para un costado mi cabello y suavemente me prendió la cadenita. Era hermosa.

Lo volví a mirar y entramos en un pequeño trance de miradas, pero rápidamente salimos del mismo porque mis hijos hicieron presencia en la cocina.

-¡Eward!- grito Carlie.

-¡Mi princesita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Edward tomándola y cargándola. Le dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se agacho para saludar a Benjamín.

-Hola campeón ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- saludo a mi hijo. Benjamín solo lo miro y subió su manito en forma de saludo. Aun no tenían una buena relación pero apreciaba mucho que Edward se esforzaba.

Le dio sus regalos a cada uno y los dos se volvieron locos con ellos. Hoy seria todo el día así, ya que por veinticuatro horas serian mimados.

-Bien- dijo Edward para llamar la atención de los peques- tengo un regalo mas pero es para los dos, lo deben compartir- les dijo y trajo la caja enorme. Mis hijos al verla empezaron a saltar y querían ver que era.

Edward les ayudo a abrirla y cuando vieron el contenido no dijeron ni gracias simplemente se olvidaron del mundo para jugar con su nueva casa para niños. Era hermosa y grande, con puertas y ventanas. Me dijo que era para el patio así podían jugar y dejar si querían alguno de sus juguetes ahí. A mí me encanto y a mis hijos más.

Así pasamos la mañana, nosotros hablando de cosas referidas a los niños mientras Carlie y Benjamín jugaban con sus nuevos juguetes dentro de la casa que les dio su papá. Me costaría mucho sacarlos de ahí ahora.

Al mediodía nos fuimos para la cafetería, que estaría cerrada para hacer la fiesta de los chicos ahí. Al llegar corrieron hacia sus abuelos y recibieron más regalos. ¿Donde pondría tantos juguetes? Me pregunte.

Ya a las siete de la tarde todo estaba decorado y listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños. La gente empezó a llegar, compañeritos de mis bebés con sus padres que se quedaban a festejar, los padrinos de mis niños y los padres de Brad. Eran unos viejitos de lo más amorosos. La señora Gloria, la madre de Brad es de lo más simpática, amaba mucho a su hijo y a sus bisnietos. Ella siempre los consideró como sus bisnietos, al igual que su esposo.

Todos los niños jugaban y correteaban por todos lados, los adultos hablaban. Me acerque a Edward que se encontraba mirando atentamente la interacción de Carlie y Benjamín con el resto de los pequeños.

-Hey- le dije tendiéndole un vaso de jugo.

-Hola, son increíbles- me dijo.

-Sí que lo son. Son muy sociables, agradezco que no hayan sacado mi timidez.

-Si- el rio- me acuerdo que cuando te conocí no hablabas con nadie y antes de pronunciar alguna palabra hacías unas muecas graciosas- comento.

-Oye eso era un problema que tenía, además era muy insegura- ambos reímos y suspiramos al recordar algo tan del pasado.

-No puede ser- dijo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-Mi madre está por entrar- dijo y dirigí mi vista a donde miraba y confirme lo que Edward dijo. Esme Cullen estaba entrando al salón de la cafetería con dos bolsas, Carlisle entraba detrás de ella.

Se acercaron a nosotras y me miro.

-Porfavor Bella déjame verlos- me rogo, seguía emanando esa esencia que tanto recordaba, Carlisle susurro un lo "_lo siento_" Edward estaba por decirles algo pero lo frene.

-Está bien pueden quedarse, pero solo les pido que respeten el lugar y a mis seres queridos y amigos.

Esme soltó una sonrisa y me abrazo. Fue inesperado pero sentí esa cosa maternal que hace años no sentía. De algún modo no podía enojarme o guardarles rencor a ellos, si bien no termine bien mi relación con ellos se que no quiero involucrar más a mis hijos con el pasado. Además ellos se pondrán muy felices de saber que tiene más abuelos a los que podrán pintar, pedirles cosas y jugar.

-Vengan los presentare- les dije cordialmente. Fui en busca de mis padres, los presente y contrariamente de cómo pensaba que sería su reacción fueron muy amables. Creo que tenía una mala idea de cómo se llevarían con mis papás, por lo sucedido antes con mis propios procreadores.

Luego de las presentaciones me disculpe y fui a buscar a mis hijos.

-Niños vengan - ellos me hicieron una mueca porque les interrumpí su juego. Me puse en cuclillas y les dije.

- Los padres de Edward esta aquí y los quieren conocer- Carlie sonrió y Benjamín también aunque intento disimularlo. Yo sabía que él no quería acercarse a su nueva familia por algo, pero lo que no sé es el motivo. Solo espero que no sea porque cree que me lastimaría que lo hiciera. Tendría que hablar con el después.

Los tome de las manos y los lleve, a Carlisle le apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su hijo. Esme se inclino y los saludo.

-Hola-dijo ella.

-¿Tú eres mi abuela? - le pregunto Carlie de repente, haciendo que Esme se sorprendiera. Me miro y yo asentí.

-Si lo soy, soy la madre de Edward- les dijo mirándolos a los dos.

-¡Yupi!- grito mi hija- siempre quise una abuela- empezó a aplaudir y se abrazo a Esme que empezó a lagrimear.

Benjamín también se acerco y la abrazo pero no con tanta efusividad como su hermana. Con Carlisle fue igual.

Esme les dio sus regalos y la fiesta siguió, se llevaron muy bien con mis papás tanto que se quedaron hablando de quien sabe que. Supongo que estaba bien que los haya dejado acercarse, Carlie estaba feliz y Benjamín también.

Tenía un pequeño temor de que Charlie o René se aparecieran pero trate de calmarme, no quería que nada arruinara el día de mis niños.

De pronto sentí como me tapaban los ojos. Toque las manos de quien no me dejaba ver, me soltó y lo vi.

-¡Stefan!- grite y me abrase a al hombre que estaba frente a mí, pude sentir como Edward gruñía atrás de mi.

**EDWARD POV: **

Todo el día había sido perfecto. Había pasado la mañana con mi Bella y nuestros hermosos hijos. Nos habíamos reído y pasado bien. Después creí que todo se tornaría en una discusión cuando vi a mis padres aparecer por el cumpleaños de los peques. Por suerte Bella no discutió con ellos y los dejo conocer a sus nietos. Mamá estaba que se le caía la baba por sus dos pequeños nietos.

A esta altura pensaba que nada arruinaría el que sin dudas era el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora pero me equivoque. Sentí que Bella grito y me di vuelta a ver.

Estaba abrazando a un tipo rubio, de pelo corto que vestía unos jeans azules oscuros, remera gris y una chaqueta negra.

El la abrazaba también y poso sus manos en la cintura de Isabella. Mis manos se volvieron puños y una furia se desato en mi, en cuanto iba a dirigirme hacia ellos para separarlos mi padre poso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo.

-Tranquilo hijo cálmate primero.

Carlisle me conocía muy bien y le agradezco que me haya frenado porque con lo enojado que me puse seguro arruinaría el día y la verdad no quería.

Trate de tranquilizarme y respire un poco. Después me acerque a ellos dos que estaban hablando y riendo. Hace mucho no veía a Bella sonreír así, me dio mucha rabia que el tipejo ese la hiciera reír.

Me carraspee cuando estuve detrás de ellos. Ambos me miraron y Bella nos presento.

-Edward él es Stefan Salvatore- me dijo y el hombre me tendió la mano. No quería agarrarla pero lo hice de todos modos.

-Edward Cullen -le dije para ver si sabia cual era mi apellido, pero no.

Nos quedamos los tres callados y se volvió un poco incomodo por suerte Bella decidió romper el momento de silencio.

-Stefan dime ¿qué tal te fue por Latinoamérica?

-Es genial Bells, increíble, deberían de haber venido conmigo- dijo y ahí si me enfurecí, él se quería a llevar a mis hijos y a Bella. ¿Este quien se creía que era?

-Disculpa pero ¿porque Bella querría irse contigo a Latinoamérica?- le pregunte.

-Porque es mi prometida- respondió y mi mundo se apago.

No, no podía ser, Bella no podía estar comprometida con ese…

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. **

**Sé que dije que habría problemas con la llegada de los Cullen pero decidí que no quería agregar más drama y tampoco quería hacer feo el cumple de los mellizos por una discusión, esto no quiere decir que después en otro momento haya alguna cosilla pero no por ahora.**

**La decisión de poner a Stefan Salvatore como la persona importante para Bella se debió a Davina Salvatore. Espero que te haya gustado. No puse a Jacob porque es amigo de Bella y Edward y no quería dramatizar esa amistad. **

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán quien es Stefan y el porqué no se menciono antes. Habrá un súper celoso Edward.**

**También pondré la charla de Bella y Benjamín .**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón. **

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Nos leemos la próxima pero aviso que NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR EN UNA SEMANA Y UNOS DIAS MAS. Tengo que ponerme al día con la universidad ya que perdí muchas clases.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos. Y buena semana. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 8.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

BELLA POV:

No podía creer lo que Stefan le había dicho a Edward. Como se le ocurría hacer algo así. Puedo jurar que en cuanto Stefan le dijo que era su prometida algo cambio en su mirada, es como si el destello que tenían los ojos verdes de él se hubiese ido.

-¿Stefan podemos hablar a solas?- le pregunte disculpándome con la mirada con Edward. Tome la mano de "mi prometido" y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina de la cafetería.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- le pregunte indignada a Stefan.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?

-¿Por que le dijiste que estábamos comprometidos?

-Lo estamos Bella por eso volví, para que nos cacemos y podamos formar una familia con tus hijos lejos de aquí.

-No, no ya rompimos el compromiso, antes de que te fueras, se suponía que ese era nuestro arreglo porque…- empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa mientras hablaba.

-Bella tranquila cálmate- decía mientras me acariciaba los brazos - se que quedamos en una amistad antes de que me fuera, pero yo no quiero vivir sin ti, te amo y volví por ti.

-No puedo- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo casarme contigo- le dije esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? si nos casaremos y viajaremos por el mund…

-No, no puedo irme de aquí.

-¿Es por ese tipo no? Es por ese idiota, Bella él no te ama y te dejo ¿qué puedes esperar de un hombre así?

-¡No es por Edward!- grite- es por mí, no puedo vivir a tu sombra, viajando de aquí para allá, tengo hijos.

-Vendrán con nosotros- me aseguro mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No me alejare de mis padres y a ellos tampoco, no puedes esperar que lo haga.

-Bien, nos casaremos y yo viajare y volveré.

-Viajas todo el tiempo por tu trabajo, esperas que solo te vea tres o cuatro veces al año, no Stefan.

-¿¡Que quieres de mi Bella!?- grito- te amo, volví por ti, te ofrezco todo lo que tengo para que seamos felices y solo pones escusas.

-No son escusas son realidades.

-Por qué no dices la verdad y admites que es por él, ese imbécil te menosprecio, no te merece ni a ti ni a tus hijos, no vas a dejar que siga viéndolos- empezó a decir.

-¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer y que no! ¡Y menos si se trata de mis hijos!- dije enojada- no seguiré hablando del tema Stefan, no soy tu prometida, rompimos el compromiso hace un año y vuelves ahora creyendo que todo es como antes, queriendo poner condiciones o reglas a esto, no lo permitiré asique vete antes de arruinar el día.

-Si me iré para que seas infeliz al lado de ese patán- me respondió con enojo e ironía -no dejaremos esto así Bella, vamos a ser una familia, dale la oportunidad a tus hijos de tener una padre.

-Ellos ya tienen uno y es Edward, lo siento Stefan pero no me casare contigo, lo que siento por ti es cariño pero no amor, esto es solo por mí, no tiene nada que ver Edward, es solo por mí.

-Te amo Bella- me dijo tomándome de los hombros.

-Eres una persona especial para mí pero no para ser mi esposo. Lo lamento.

-No lo acepto pero no puedo obligare a nada, solo júrame que si alguna vez necesitas algo o los niños no dudaras en llamarme, estaré en la ciudad unos días quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro, siento haberte gritado.

-No importa, me exaspere un poco, y lo siento también- se disculpo mientras me abrazaba.

Stefan ha sido un gran hombre que apareció hace dos años para alegrarme y ayudarme en muchas cosas. Fuimos novios diez meses hasta que nos comprometimos. El ama a mis hijos como si fuesen suyos pero no es una persona presente, su trabajo como auspiciante de electrónica lo hace viajar por todo el continente americano y yo no puedo apartarme de mi vida por él. Sin rumbo fijo, sin un lugar estático en donde estar. Es muy difícil esa vida. Hace más de un año le dieron un viaje de meses para promocionar a su empresa en Sudamérica, decidimos que lo mejor sería romper el compromiso para que el pudiera viajar sin tener una pasión encima y estar atado a mí y yo vivir tranquila sin tener que esperar a alguien. Al principio fue difícil estar sin él pero me acostumbre. Ahora apareció y siento que ya no es lo mismo que antes. Algo cambio, mis sentimientos. Lo veo y no siento ese amor, solo ciento que lo extrañaba.

Estuvimos abrasados un largo tiempo. Nos separamos y el decidió irse pero arreglando que nos viéramos mañana.

Al irse Stefan, Edward estaba muy apartado, quería acercarme a él, pero decidí mejor que no. La fiesta de cumpleaños llego a su fin en unas horas, los invitados se fueron, Esme y Carlisle me dijeron que se quedarían unos días en Port Ángeles y me preguntaron si podían pasar un día con sus nietos. No dude en decirles que si, aun me duele verlos pero ellos también fueron parte de un engaño. Y no por mí, mis hijos se quedaran sin abuelos. Carlie estaba feliz con Esme, le lleno de besos la cara antes de que partieran al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Mis padres se quedaron a arreglar el local y Edward me ayudo a cargar en el auto a Benjamín y Carlie que ya estaban dormidos. No me dijo nada solo beso la frente de los niños y se fue. No sabía que pensar.

A la noche mis padres llegaron con comida que había sobrado de la Fiesta. Carlie y Benjamín casi no cenaron nada, era lógico ya que había comido mucho durante el día y se fueron a acostar con todos sus juguetes nuevos a sus camas.

-¿Hija como estas?- me pregunto Ian.

-Bien supongo- le conteste sentándome al lado de él.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Stefan? fue una gran sorpresa ¿no?

-Sí que lo fue, que se yo, discutimos un rato y nada mañana hablaremos mejor y más tranquilos.

-¿Siguen con la idea de casarse?- pregunto Brad esta vez.

-Stefan sí, pero yo no.

-¿Supongo que Edward tiene que ver en esa decisión?- cuestionó mi padre Brad.

-¿Qué? No papá, por supuesto que no, es solo que ya no es lo mismo.

-Hija puedes decirle eso a cualquiera pero a nosotros no nos engañas- me dijo Ian mirándome mientras acariciaba mi mano - veo como lo miras.

-¿Porque sigo queriéndolo?- dije mientras mis ojos se humedecían.

-Así es el amor- dijo Brad en un suspiro.

Yo no resistí más y me largué a llorar sobre el pecho de mi papá Ian que me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo me desahogaba.

-No puedes luchar contra tus sentimientos mi niña- decía Brad a medida que frotaba mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Pero él me hiso tanto daño, pero a pesar de todo no puedo odiarlo, no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón.

-Te aconsejaría hija mia pero no va a ver nadie mejor que tu corazón que te diga que hacer.

Ellos tenían razón. Podía darle todas las vueltas al tema de Edward pero al final del día, sabía que aun lo amaba.

A la hora mis padres se retiraron a su casa y yo me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mis ojos hinchados, había estado llorando dormida. Eran como las diez de la mañana pero no quería despertar a mis niños aun. Hoy dejaría que durmieran todo lo que quisieran.

Tenía apagado mi teléfono. Particularmente hoy no quería hablar con nadie.

-Hola mami- me saludo Benjamín que venía frotando sus ojitos y arrastrando el pantalón de su pijama que le quedaba largo.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, ya quiero jubar con todos los autos y camiones que me dieron.

-¿Y tu hermana?- le pregunte mientras lo alzaba y lo sentaba en mi regazo.

-Dormiendo- me respondió.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si cereales.

-Bien pero antes quiero hablar algo contigo- le dije, sabía que este sería el único momento que tendría para hablar sola y tranquila con mi niño.

-¿Me ponte mal?- me pregunto.

-No bebé- le asegure-¿Benjamín a ti te agrada Edward verdad?- le pregunte muy tranquila.

-Si- solo me dijo.

-¿Y tus abuelitos Esme y Carlisle?

-Si tamben pero no quero que llores- su respuesta me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lloraría?- le pregunte.

-Po que Ewar te hiso llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso mi cielo?

-Yo te vi- me aseguro sin mirarme.

-Amor mira, tu papá y yo tuvimos problemas pero eso no quiere decir que él me haga llorar.

-Pero ahora te ves tistre- me dijo tomando mi cara con sus manitos. A veces me sorprendía mucho la sensibilidad que tenía mi niño de solo cuatro años.

-Eso es por cosas de adultos, pero no es por tu papi. Yo quiero que tu estés cerca de él, se que lo quieres, pero te alejas de Edward por no lastimarme ¿no es cierto?

-¿No te va a doler?- me pregunto muy despacio.

-No mi amor, me haría muy feliz que quieras a tu papá.

-Yo lo quiero mucho- me dijo soltando unas lagrimas.

-Edward también te ama a ti y a Carlie lo sabes ¿no?

-Si, siempe lo dice- dijo soltando una sonrisa.

-Bien y que dices si hoy día arreglo para que pasen la tarde entera con él.

-¡Sí! - Dijo emocionado - ¿tú que harás mami?

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer pero luego cenaremos los cuatro. Ahora desayuna pequeñín - Iba a irme a tomar el teléfono pero me volví y abrace a mi hijo- Te amo.

-Te amo mami- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Deje a Benjamín desayunando y llame a Edward. Arreglamos que vendría a buscar a los nenes en dos horas y así yo aprovecharía para hablar con Stefan. También después hablaría con Edward no quiero que estemos mal. Ojala todo fuera más fácil.

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno pido disculpas por la tardanza pero el sacrificio rindió sus frutos y aprobé dos finales de la universidad. **

**En recompensa mañana voy a subir otro capítulo. Espero que este le haya gustado y gracias por la paciencia que han tenido.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos. Y hasta mañana.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 9.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

**Edward Pov: **

Hoy me levante temprano, no sabía cómo explicar mis sentimientos en estos momentos. Es como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo enorme de mi corazón. Siento un agujero, un vacío en mi pecho. Mis padres me estuvieron llamando pero les dije que luego les devolvería el llamado. No quiero que me vean así.

En el fondo siempre supe que Bella debía de haberme superado, pasaron muchos años desde lo sucedido, pero debo decir que tenía mucha fe en que ella y yo podríamos volver a reconstruir lo que yo mismo rompí. Pero todo eso quedo atrás desde que este tal Stefan no se cuanto apareció en el cumpleaños de mis hijos.

¿Sera que mis hijos lo quieren mas como padre que a mí? Al fin y al cabo yo soy un rostro nuevo para ellos. ¿Isabella lo amara tanto como me amo a mí? No quiero aceptar el hecho de que ella está comprometida. No pude mirarla a la cara cuando me fui de la fiesta ayer, sabía que si la veía a los ojos me quebraría ahí mismo.

Mi teléfono sonó.

-Cullen- respondí un poco de mal humor.

-Edward soy Bella- sentí su dulce vos al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella ¿como estas?

-Bien, quería preguntarte si hoy quisieras pasar la tarde con los niños.

-Si por supuesto, nada me encantaría más.

-Bien, podrías venir tipo una de la tarde, así almuerzan aquí.

-Claro, estaré ahí ¿Y tu vendrás con nosotros?- cuestione ilusionado de poder pasar una tarde en familia.

-Yo más bien pensaba en que tú estuvieses con ellos, algo así como padre e hijos- mi ilusión se fue al basurero, sabía que era por el hombre ese. Su prometido.

-Bien estaré ahí, adiós - No dije mas ni espere a que me contestara, termine la llamada arrojando mi celular con furia sobre el sillón.

La mañana pasó rápido y me fui a casa de Isabella. Toque la puerta y entre.

-Hola-dije pero me sorprendí mucho cuando Benjamín vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo por las piernas.

-Hola Eward- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Campeón ¿Como estas? - lo alce y empecé a darle vueltas. Me había encantado esta demostración de afecto que Benjamín me dio.

-¡Eward!- grito Carlie y también corrió a mí y le hice upa. Era muy linda la sensación de tener abrazados a mis dos hijos juntos.

-Edward- me saludo Bella. Que linda que estaba vestida. Supongo que se arreglo así para ver a Stefan. Trate de no pensar más en eso y me lleve a los niños conmigo. Quede en ir a ver a mis padres y así hacer que los peques pasaran un rato con sus abuelos también.

**Bella Pov:**

Edward se fue con Carlie y Benjamín, lo note muy distante conmigo y no me agradaba eso.

Tome mis cosas y me fui a la cafetería, salude a mis padres y de ahí me dirigí al departamento de Stefan para que habláramos.

-Bella- me dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-Hola Stefan.

-Entra - me invito a pasar y no pusimos a hablar. Me conto de su viaje por Sudamérica y me mostro muchísimos objetos exóticos que compro por allá.

-Y bien ¿Estás segura de esto Bella?- me pregunto, ahora llegaba la hora de ponernos serios.

-Si- dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios- Se que es lo mejor, no quiero atarte a algo donde no hay sentimientos de igual manera.

-Que forma tan elegante de decir "no te amo"- me dijo riendo. Sabía que estaba tratando de ironizar la situación para no sufrir.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

-Tú también y espero que ese idiota nunca te haga sufrir, sino tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-Lo sé. Tu ya encontraras a alguien especial con quien serás feliz, eres una gran persona Stefan y te mereces lo mejor.

Nos abrazamos un rato y nos despedimos. Como era de esperarse, por su trabajo se iría a México en tres días. Le desee lo mejor y me fui a mi casa.

Luego de una hora y media de hacer nada, solo pensar, alguien toco mi puerta.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Los niños?- pregunte al verlo solo.

-Con mis padres.

-Pasa -lo invite a entrar- ¿Qué sucede?

El no me contestaba, solo me miraba. Me estaba impacientando entonces empecé a hablar.

-Mira Edward quería decirte que lo de ayer… - no pude hablar más, sus labios callaron mis palabras. Su boca se unió a la mia. El me tomaba del rostro delicadamente, yo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todos los sentimientos que transmitía ese beso. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Nos separamos sin decir nada aun, Edward seco la lágrima de mi mejilla y dijo…

-Te amo Bella- al oírlo mis ojos ya estaban llenos de agua. Yo lo amaba tanto pero tenía mucho miedo de volver a darle mi corazón y arriesgarme a que lo destruyera de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo- dije al fin después de un prolongado silencio. Su rostro se relajo mucho después de mis palabras- Pero tengo miedo.

-No lo hagas- me dijo- Bella te aseguro que jamás volveré a dañarte. Me equivoque y estoy pagando aun por ello. No te merezco y lo sé, pero te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a pelear por esto. Solo quiero una oportunidad de volver a hacerte feliz.

-Hazlo- le dije. Ya no quería luchar más contra mis sentimientos.

-¿Y Stefan? creí que ustedes…- ahora fui yo quien lo cayo con un beso. Fue corto y tierno pero con mucho cariño.

-No hay nada con Stefan, ya no- le asegure.

Nos volvimos a besar sin decir nada más.

El tiempo paso y los dos estábamos abrazados en el sillón.

-¿Podemos ir lento?- le pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, si.

-Es que siento que debemos conocernos de nuevo y también por Carlie y Benjamín.

-Sí, sería raro para ellos vernos juntos ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Iremos al paso que tengamos que ir. Solo dejemos que el tiempo decida como llevaremos las cosas- dijo.

Nos besamos una vez más y nos fuimos a buscar a los niños. Estoy segura de que este sería un nuevo inicio para nosotros.

_CINCO MESES DESPUES_

La relación con Edward iba cada vez mejor, solo nos robábamos besos escondidos, pero todo era lindo. Con los niños también las cosas estaban bien. Aun no llamaban "papá" a Edward pero ya tenían mucho cariño con él. Benjamín estaba fascinado con su padre. Edward le contaba sobre su empresa y mi hijo un poco más le hiso jurar que alguna vez lo llevaría a conocer el edificio de Seattle. Carlie era muy tierna con él, le daba dibujos y siempre le pedía que le hiciera el avión, Edward la levantaba hasta el techo y jugaban siempre.

Casi me muero un día de la cara de Edward cuando Carlie menciono que tenía un novio en el jardín, sus ojos casi se le salen.

Carlisle y Esme vienen cada quince días a ver a sus nietos y prometieron la próxima presentarles a sus tíos.

Mis padres estaban contentos con mi relación con Edward. Yo no se los dije se dieron cuenta solos, Brad le juro a Edward que si me hacia sufrir lo dejaría castrado. Edward en un principio rio pero al ver la cara de mi padre, tan serio y tenaz, dejo de reír y trago en seco. Cada vez que nos juntábamos con ellos Edward se ponía muy nervioso.

Por supuesto él seguía viviendo en el hotel y yo en mi casa. Edward había viajado a Seattle unas siete veces a resolver asuntos de la empresa pero todo lo demás se lo lego a sus hermanos y a su padre. El me decía que no se iría de aquí y me dejaría a mí, ni a los niños. Que quería trasladarse aquí, a Port Ángeles.

Eran como las diez de la mañana del sábado, estaba sola en casa porque Edward se había llevado a mis bebes hasta la cafetería. Pasarían el día con ellos.

-¡Ya voy!- grite al sentir que llamaban a la puerta.

Al abrir me quede sin aire.

-Hola hija- mi madre estaba parada a la salida de mi hogar.

-H-hola René- a salude entrecortada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro, ven pasa- me corrí y ella entro a mi casa. No sé lo que hacía aquí, ni que pretendía conmigo pero esperaba que no fuera para mal.

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo le haya gustado. Sé que muchos no querían que Bella perdonara a Edward tan rápido pero yo dije que la historia avanzaría con rapidez. Así no alargo tanto el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos. Y hasta el sábado.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**VUELVE A MI VIDA. CAPITULO 10.**

**SUMARY: Edward un exitoso empresario cometió un grave error hace años Debe encontrar al amor de su vida Bella y a su hijo a los que echo de su vida por una mentira. ¿Podrá Bella perdonar la humillación que su ex prometido Edward le hizo pasar?**

**.**

BELLA POV:

-Hola hija- mi madre estaba parada a la salida de mi hogar.

-H-hola René- a salude entrecortada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro, ven pasa- me corrí y ella entro a mi casa. No sé lo que hacía aquí, ni que pretendía conmigo pero esperaba que no fuera para mal.

.

Le ofrecí un café a René, quien estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de mi casa. No había dicho aun que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, pero al verla la notaba diferente de la última vez que estuvo por aquí. Como más relajada y… feliz.

-¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí?- le pregunte para que hablara.

-Hija- me dijo, era como una puñalada cada vez que me decía hija- lo siento tanto, fui una mala madre, yo debí de haberte defendido cuando tu padre te echo de casa.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- le pregunte con rabia, no estaba triste sino enojada.

-Por miedo, Charlie estaba muy enojado y temía que hiciera una locura- mi rostro cambio de furia a sorpresa.

-Mam… René- me corregí- ¿Charlie te pego?- fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza.

-No nunca, Charlie no le levantaría la mano a una mujer, lo sabes, pero cuando uno está enojado no es capaz de ver lo que hace mal.

Un alivio vino a mi cuando dijo que Charlie nunca le toco un pelo, sabia como era con ese tema de la violencia pero sentía que ya no conocía a las personas que me trajeron al mundo.

-Eso no justifica que me hayas dejado sola. Eras mi mamá y te necesitaba, no te importo nada - le dije, no quería llorar, no me iba a mostrar débil.

-Perdóname hija, sé que no lo merezco pero porfavor perdóname. Te lo ruego.

-No, no ruegues perdón ni nada, no lo mereces y lo sabes, pero eso no quita que me hayas traído al mundo, y sabes que, en el fondo les agradezco a ti y a Charlie el que me hayan corrido de casa- le dije. Su cara era de sorpresa pura. Tenía las mejillas con lagrimas y se la veía muy mal- si no lo hubiesen hecho nunca hubiese conocido a mis pares, Brad e Ian son mis padres y son lo único que necesito, ni a ti ni a Charlie, ahora te pido que te retires de mi casa- se que estaba siendo dura pero estaba tan enojada que no me importaba.

-Está bien me iré, pero quisiera volver a hablar contigo- me dijo.

-No lo creo- le conteste abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

Ella avanzó pero se paro y giro para mirarme a la cara.

-Me separe de Charle, quizás no te importe pero quería que lo supieras, estoy viviendo el Forks.

¿Se divorciaron? Eso no me lo esperaba. Siempre se vieron como un matrimonio tan sólido e irrompible. Ella saco un papel y anoto un numero en el, después me lo paso.

-Es mi número, si alguna vez desea verme o algo, llámame, yo siempre estaré esperando. Te amo hija- dijo y se fue, cerré la puerta de un golpe.

No quería llorar, en el fondo deseaba salir corriendo tras ella y abrazarla, pedirle que no se fuera de mi vida, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte, no sería débil, no otra vez.

Guarde el número en la mesa de la sala, tal vez algún día podría dejar todo el pasado de lado y llamarla, hablar y quien sabe tal vez volver a quererla como mi mamá, aunque lo dudaba.

Edward llego a la media hora, yo estaba lavando los platos de anoche y los del desayuno. Estaba algo afectada por lo de René.

-Hola- me saludo al verme. Yo le sonreí y le di un corto beso. Me sentía tan bien desde hace cinco meses con él a mi lado. Íbamos lento, el estaba respetando mis condiciones y se lo agradecía. Hoy estaríamos solos porque los niños se quedarían con los abuelos hasta mañana.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto.

-No- no quería decirle lo que paso, prefería guárdamelo para mí por ahora.

-¿Segura? puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Bella- me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco mas a él.

-¿Tienes que irte en unos días no?- le pregunte, había oído su conversación con Carlisle, tenían unos asuntos con la empresa y lo necesitaban allá.

-Si el lunes salgo pero regresare lo más pronto posible. ¿Porque no vienen conmigo tu y los niños?

¿Volver a Seattle? ¿Volver al lugar del que me echaron?

-Lo siento Bella no pensé lo que dije- se disculpo conmigo- soy un idiota lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes- le dije. Si quería avanzar mi relación con Edward tendría que empezar a dejar mis miedos y dolencias en el pasado. A parte Benjamín quería ir a conocer el trabajo de su padre y Carlie se pondría feliz de ver a su abuela Esme, no paraba de hablar y preguntar por ella.

-Es que no pensé Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada.

-No lo hago, es más si quiero ir, Benjamín y Carlie estarán felices.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que podemos esperar, no hay apuro…- lo bese, empezamos suave y despacio, el beso se torno más salvaje y profundo. Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente.

Al final decidimos el asunto del viaje y pasamos la tarde besándonos y relajándonos.

Al día siguiente fuimos los dos juntos a buscar a los niños, Edward se quedo a dormir en mi casa pero en el sillón, no estaba preparada para avanzar en ese sentido, quería estar segura del todo.

Mis niños al vernos se pusieron muy felices y mis padres nos miraban con una cara inexplicable. Sabían que habíamos estado juntos pero no podían decir ningún comentario con los niños dando vueltas. Ian me miraba con ojos picaros. No sé lo que estará pensando y no quiero saberlo.

Edward se encargo de hablar con Ian y Brad sobre el viaje. Yo se los comunique a mis hijos los cuales se pusieron a saltar de la alegría.

El fin de semana se fue rápido y el lunes ya estaba en casa con las maletas en la puerta. Eran cuatro, una mia, dos de los niños y otra repleta de juguetes, parecía que Carlie y Benjamín se iban a mudar con todo lo que se llevaban.

Edward no recogió a eso de las diez de la mañana y nos fuimos hasta el aeropuerto. Me daba miedo viajar en avión y pensé e que capaz a los niños también, eso se disipo en cuanto salieron corriendo hacia el avión privado de Edward.

El viaje fue rápido. Un par de horas y llegamos a destino, en Seattle nos esperaban Esme con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Carlisle quien ya tenía las valijas de nosotros a su lado. Sus nietos no se hicieron esperar, ambos se dispararon a abrazar a sus abuelos. Después de saludarlos nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen.

Edward me dijo que más tarde iríamos a la suya. Quería mostrarme algo.

Al llegar vi a Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet esperándonos afuera del hogar Cullen.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice y se abalanzó a abrazarme. La apreté contra mí, como la había extrañado a ella y sus locuras. Emmett me alzo por los aires mientras me giraba. Rosalie también me abrazo, nunca nos habíamos llevado del todo bien pero a ella también la eche de menos, Jasper siempre tan educado beso mi mano y después me abrazo.

-Niños vengan- les dije a mis hijos- les presento a sus tíos, Emmett su esposa Rosalie, Alice y su marido Jasper.

-Hola- dijeron tímidamente los dos pequeñines.

-¡Ahh!- grito Alice- son hermosos- los apretujo y los lleno de besos. Mis niños se reían de como actuaba la pequeña duende. Alice seguía siendo una loca.

Nos ayudaron a acomodar las cosas en los cuartos en donde dormiríamos. Rosalie estaba encantada con Carlie y Benjamín. Ahora estaba haciéndole trenzas a mi pequeña mientras que Benjamín estaba jugando a la X-box con Emmett.

Edward me pregunto si podríamos dejar a nuestros hijos con su familia e ir a su casa.

Nos despedimos de los Cullen y de los bebés y nos fuimos a su casa. Estaba tal cual la recuerdo.

Un mar de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos al entrar a este lugar. La última vez que estuve aquí mi vida se trasformo en un caos. Edward noto mi tensión, me tomo la mano y me dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- subimos y paramos en la tercera puerta de pasillo.

-¿Que es Edward?- le pregunte.

-Es el cuarto de los niños. Lo Hicieron Rosalie y Alice el primer día que los empecé a buscar. Cada vez que miraba aquí sentía que estaba sin alma, me mataba no saber si tenía una nena o un nene. No me imaginaba que eran ambos- Abrió la puerta y me quede impresionada. Era un cuarto hermoso. Un color verde agua con una cama grade, una cuna de madera que al final estaba fijada a un mueble, estaba lleno de peluches y tenía una lámpara de formas. Las cortinas combinaban con el color de las paredes.

-Es hermosa - logre decir.

-Sí, pero no creo que sirva porque Carlie y Benjamín necesitan más espacio.

-Es fantástica Edward- me di vuelta y nos besamos. Cada beso con él era mágico pero este era especial. El dolor de volver a esta casa desapareció, en cambio vino un sentimiento de esperanza, de poder formar esa familia con la que siempre soñé.

Me mostro la casa, solo la entrada estaba idéntica, como antes, lo demás era totalmente diferente. Hiso varias remodelaciones. Se notaba que alguien mantenía el lugar limpio y aireado ante la ausencia de Edward en este lugar.

Después de recorrer la casa nos fuimos otra vez a la de los Cullen. Les había pedido que no le dijeran nada a Charlie de que estaría por aquí, no me tenía que esconder pero quería evitar la confrontación.

Al otro día Alice me arrastro hasta el centro de la ciudad, Edward se había llevado a Carlie y Benjamín junto a sus tíos y abuelo a la empresa. Yo decidí no ir y acompañar a Alice a hacer unas compras. Esme y Rosalie se quedaron en su casa.

Alice entro a una tienda de ropa de niños, yo me quede afuera, no quería empezar a ver las cosas que les regalaría a sus sobrinos, en el camino hacia aquí me conto todo lo que les daría y que los malcriaría. Lo que me faltaba…

En eso veo a una rubia que caminaba al otro lado de la calle. Con un traje verde, que correspondía a la cafetería de la que estaba saliendo. Me cruce sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tanya- llamo a la mujer que estaba delante de mí, la cual se giro y me miro con mucha vergüenza.

-Isabella…

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo le haya gustado. El próximo capítulo van a saber que fue de las Denali y el porqué Tanya revelo la verdad. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, a las que dieron follow y favorito y a las que comentaron. Gracias de corazón.**

**Perdonen si se me escapo algún error de ortografía, lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos. Y hasta el martes.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


End file.
